Finally I See You
by sunnyontheheights
Summary: When a severely traumatized burn victim is pulled from the water on the outskirts of Republic City, Korra is furious to find the famous healer Katara caring for the monster of her nightmares. But as time wears on, she finds her feelings of bitter vengeance replaced with something… different. Amorra/Noarra pairings, some Irosami and past Zutara mentioned.
1. A Second Chance

**Aaaaah…. I swore I'd only write one fanfiction, and be done with it. After all, I've got three finished novels to edit and publish by August. But… but…**

**Amorra keeps tugging at my heartstrings, whispering in my ear. Oh, Spirits, I'll never get sleep again until I write another. **

**I hope you all enjoyed my last story, "The Code." I truly appreciated all the kind reviews. This story may be a little different, as I probably won't have 24-hour updates. But I'll try to make it go fast, I promise. : ) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Korra, nor any of its glorious, adorable characters. (I'm weeping over here). **

**And, without further ado, "Finally I See You."**

* * *

_"An enemy is someone who's story you haven't heard… or whose face you've never seen." _

—_Irene Butter_

* * *

"I want to see him."

"Korra, I'm not sure that's such a good ide—"

"Take your hands off me, Mako, or I'll singe your pants off."

"Korra, listen to me, it's not safe for you to go in there right now."

Korra couldn't help but release a sharp bark of a laugh. It rasped through her throat, sounding strange even to her own ears. "What do you think he's going to do, attack me? They just pulled him out of the water hours ago, half-burned to death, and you think he'll just pop right up and take my bending again?"

Mako's grip tightened on her arm, his golden eyes pained. "Korra, it's not him I'm worried about. It's you."

It took a moment for that to sink in. "You think I'm going to lose it?"

"That's not what I'm—"

Too angry for words, Korra wrenched her arm out of his grip and banged open the door to the healing room. Her eyes swept over the scene. Tenzin stood near the door, arms folded and his back to her. Katara knelt with her silver head bent over a horrific mass of linen bandages. Korra stopped cold in her tracks.

The human form beneath the bloodied bandages was hardly recognizable. At first, all Korra could make out was a mass of linen and scarlet stains. Then she saw the arms splayed out on either side of the bed, one leg propped upright in a cast. The bandages wrapped over the left half of his face, but to her surprise the rest of his head had remained untouched by the explosion. His eyes writhed beneath the clenched lids, the tips of his fingers twitching against the sheets as he fought unconsciousness. Korra felt her lip curl. Figures. Here lay the mighty Amon, at her mercy after all those threats he'd tossed her way. After all those nights he'd plagued her dreams, his voice haunting every nonwaking moment…

A low snarl rumbled from her throat, and before she knew what she was doing, she had her hands curled into fists, fire simmering around them, striding across the room toward the unconscious figure on the bed…

"Korra!" Tenzin jumped to catch her before she could incinerate Katara's patient. "Restrain yourself!"

"Why did you save him!" Korra exploded, fighting against the airbender's hold. "You should have left him to die! After everything he did to us—"

"Korra." Katara's soft voice cut her off. The old woman rose to her feet, one hand tightened around her patient's bandaged bicep. "This man is a helpless burn victim. It is not in a healer's nature to let a soul in need of her help slip away beneath her fingers." The deep blue pools of her eyes held Korra's, and as much as she tried to fight it, the Avatar felt her anger seeping away. "Surely you, of all people, understand the need for compassion. Mercy."

Korra let out a breath through her teeth, balling her fists at her sides. She felt Tenzin relax his grip on her, letting his arms fall back to his sides. Her eyes fell once more on the still form on the hospital bed. Anger thudded in her chest.

"He doesn't deserve it," she growled.

"Nor does anyone who receives a second chance," Katara countered. She turned back to her patient, resting one hand against his forehead to check his temperature. "All this tension is making the fever worse. If you' d be so kind, Korra, I'd much appreciate it if you remove yourself from this environment."

Korra glared at the healer, but felt Tenzin's firm grip on the base of her elbow.

"Do as she says," her former teacher warned, steering her out the door. Korra turned her scowl on him, but didn't resist as he pushed her back out the door and into the hallway. The door closed with a resounding click behind her.

"Satisfied?"

She turned to see Mako standing leaning against the wall, arms crossed, tapping his foot. Korra just looked away, her scowl deepening.

"I won't be satisfied till the world is rid of that monster once and for all."

Mako gave her a grim nod, his dark eyes understanding. He held out an arm, resting it over her shoulders.

"Come on, I don't think it's healthy for anyone for you to stick around here right now. How about some bending sparring, down in the courtyard? Bo's been itching to get back into practice routine."

Korra didn't stop scowling, but she didn't pull away from his touch. "That might help me work off some steam," she conceded.

Mako gave her a playful elbow in the ribs. "Last one down has to be first match referee."

At that, she flashed him a cheeky grin. "Oh, now we're talking."

Faster than he could react, she curled her fists at her sides and launched down the hallway with a blast of airbending, almost knocking him off his feet. He caught himself the wall, shaking his head clear. Blast if all, he'd never get used to her abusing her new talent. Balling up his own fists, he charged after her in a rocket of firebending.

* * *

He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't move.

For a moment, he thought he was dead. By all accounts, he _should _be dead. He remembered the cool breeze of the seascape over his face, the hum of the boat beneath him as they skimmed over the water. He remembered his brother's last words to him, the tightening in his throat and the near-forgotten sensation of tears burning in his eyes.

_"It'll be just like the gold old days."_

He'd known what was coming. He'd even placed the weapons near his brother, knowing full well what would happen. He knew they had no chance at another life, a new beginning, to start over. Of course, he could have turned the both of them in to the authorities, gotten a swift and efficient trial and execution. But… for some reason, he felt his brother ought to be the one to be the one to finish this, once and for all. It seemed only fitting, after everything he'd put him through.

Yet he couldn't help but feel that slight sting in the base of his throat, that unfamiliar sheen blurring his vision when he heard the telltale whisper of the Equalist glove slipping onto his would-be murderer's hands behind him. He'd closed his eyes and accepted his fate. He'd expected it to be the end.

He hadn't expected to awaken to a world of pain.

With a low groan, he opened his eyes, the gentle evening light streaming through the window stabbing into his retinas. He tried to raise his arm to shield his face from the brilliance, but found he could not. Struggling to lift his head even half an inch, he looked down to see his whole body wrapped in bandages, pinning his arms to his sides on an unfamiliar bed. He stiffened, racking his brain for any memory as to how he'd gotten here. Where was he?

The door opened and he turned his head—wincing at the pain that lanced up his spine as he did so. An old woman shuffled into the room, carrying a folded bundle of linen. She looked up, and a faint flicker of surprise spread over her lined face. Then she smiled, her bright blue eyes crinkling up at the corners, and Amon—against his will—felt the smallest edge of his panic slip away at the warmth behind her gaze.

"Ah, you're awake." Her voice was soft, gentle as she stooped beside him, laying the bundle of fabrics on the bedside table.

"Wh…" he coughed, struggling to reclaim the use of his vocal chords, grown slack out of misuse. His voice came out far deeper than normal, gravelly and frightening, even to his own ears. "Where… am I?"

The woman reached out and unfolded the topmost layer of fabric from the pile, tearing it into thin strips.

"Well, you're in the White Lotus Compound, in the Healing Wing."

His head spun. Perfect. In the heart of the enemy. "H…how did I get here?"

"They found you washed up on the beach, a few miles out from the city. Burned so bad we were all amazed you could have survived. An explosion, it looks like, from the burns. You took most of the blast in the back, which is the only reason your face was saved."

Amon felt his throat clench, and the sudden weakness that coursed through him had nothing to do with his injuries. "And… " he rasped. "There… was no other…body discovered?"

The woman frowned, those blue eyes ticking between his as she searched his face. "I'm afraid not. Should… there have been?"

Amon did not reply, only closed his eyes against the burning, swallowing back the pain in his throat. Curse the Spirits. The gods. Whoever was responsible for this madness that was his life. Why had Tarrlok been the one to die? It should have been him. Spirits, he should be the one floating at the bottom of the ocean right now, his blood slowly draining away into the great cold of the sea…

The woman surprised him by setting one of her warm, leathery hands over his bandaged one. He opened his eyes, his gaze finding hers in confusion.

"My name is Katara," she said. "The head healer around here. I'm to be your caretaker during your recovery."

_Katara. _

_"That coward Katara…" _His father's words rang through his mind. He frowned at the old woman in front of him. She seemed so frail, so unlike the waterbending tyrant his father had described her as all throughout his childhood.

"I see my names strikes some meaning within you."

Amon swallowed. "I have heard of you," came the safe reply.

"No doubt from your father." At his look of shock, the old woman smiled. "Korra told me about your and Councilman Tarrlok's shared past." Katara tilted her head, her smile fading slightly. "I take it… he was the body you expected us to find on the beach?"

Amon slid his gaze away from her, fixing his eyes on the ceiling. He swallowed again, harder this time. Katara decided not to press him, instead reaching across and gathering up the torn linen in one wrinkled palm, drawing it forward and placing it beside him on the bed.

"It's time for me to change your bandages," she said, moving deft fingers beneath the bindings on his arm. "I'm going to give you another healing session." Her mouth twisted in a wry smile. "I have heard of your objections to bending, but I assure you, your healing process will be far longer and painful without the addition of my powers."

"Do with me what you will, woman," he growled at the ceiling, refusing to look her in the eye. "I care not."

Katara set to work, ignoring his occasional hiss of pain when she delved deeply into his wounds with her healing water, seeking out the ruptured muscle and signed tissue. Her brow creased in concentration as she ministered to him, the cool blue glow of the water reflecting off her dark face and throwing her age lines into relief. Amon clenched his eyes shut, wishing to be in any predicament but this, lying helpless before the enemy, allowing _bending _to be used to save his miserable life.

He'd rather they'd have left him to die.

Katara finished the painful process after what seemed like hours. Finally, she finished tying off the last fresh bandage, standing with a weary sigh. For a moment, she simply stood there, looking down at him, a look of pity in her blue eyes that made his blood boil. He was _Amon, _by the Spirits, leader of the feared Equalists, Republic City's public enemy number one—he was not one to be pitied.

"I'll have Korra bring you some food," she said, turning to leave. His mind went blank, before he registered what she'd just said.

"No," he rasped, jerking in the tightly-wound bandages, but his rasped exclamation fell upon a closed door.

* * *

Korra folded her arms across her chest, glaring at the short elderly woman before her.

_"No," _she growled, unaware that she was repeating the exact same plea Amon had growled only a moment before, and in the same pitch of voice, no less.

"Really, Korra," Katara sighed, with a rather unnecessary roll of those electric blue eyes—the same color as the young Avatar's. "You could act like less of a child about this. After all, you're technically older than me."

"If you think that for one minute I'm going to just… just _forget _about everything he's done—"

"I'm not asking you to forget. I'm asking you to pipe down that hothead of yours just for a moment and open your eyes a little wider. That's a human being there in that room."

"I still can't believe you didn't leave him on that beach to rot."

"Tut, tut, hardly an outburst befitting for an Avatar, Korra." Korra sighed. "Have you never heard of mercy? Second chances?"

"Amon does _not _deserve mercy. Nor a second chance. Did he give those poor benders a second chance when he stole away the most precious part of them? Did he show me mercy when he tried to destroy me just three days ago? By the Spirits, Katara, if I didn't know better I'd say you'd gone soft."

Katara stepped forward and placed a firm hand on the younger woman's shoulder. Korra glared at her, trying to pull away, but despite Katara's seemingly frail frame, the old woman still retained the surprising strength of her youth.

"You are the Avatar," she said, slowly and evenly. "It's your job to maintain the balance in the world. And keep the peace. And, unfortunately for you, that doesn't mean doling out death sentences whenever someone rubs you the wrong way." Korra opened her mouth to object, but Katara objected with a raise of her finger. "You know I once said to Aang the very same thing about Firelord Zuko."

Korra hesitated. "That… that's different."

"Not as much as you'd like to think. Zuko hunted for almost a year. Amon terrorized you for less than a month. Zuko nearly killed the love of my life—what has Amon done other than threaten Mako with equalization?"

Korra floundered, struggling for a higher tack. "But… Katara, you _know _what he is. You know what he's done. YOu can't expect me to just… just…"

"I know Amon has hurt you. He's hurt all of us. But the time has come for you to push those feelings of vengeance aside and look at what the Spirits have laid before you. As much as you don't want to see it, that's a human being lying there in that room. He's a broken man, Korra. He's got nothing left." Katara sighed, and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It took me quite a long time to forgive him, Korra. Longer than any of the others. But I'm not asking you to forgive Amon. All I'm asking is that you give him what the Spirits gave you three days ago… a second chance.

Korra looked at her for a long moment, gnawing her lower lip. Then, finally, she heaved a sigh, relaxing her shoulders in temporary defeat. Katara smiled, then turned and scooped up a tray of food from the kitchen counter, placing it in Korra's arms.

"Good, then. You will take this to him. He'll need his strength. He's got a long road to recovery."

Still scowling, Korra took the tray and left the kitchen, heading with short, jerky steps down the hallway toward the healing wing. She stopped just outside the door, steeling herself with one deep breath. Then she pushed open the door.

He was lying where they'd left him, looking disarmingly small amidst the tangle of sheets and bandages. Korra tiptoed into the room, noting that his eyes were closed. Careful to make as little noise as possible, she crept to the bedside and set the tray of food down on the table. She made to turn around and leave without a second glance, when a steel hand shot out and grasped her wrist. Korra shrieked, jerking back and almost knocking the tray off the table in her fright.

Brilliant blue eyes stared up at her from the mass of bandages, wide and demanding. Korra swallowed. For a moment, neither of them moved, only stood frozen, holding one another's gaze.

Then he spoke, his voice a rasping, hollow echo of the terrifying baritone it had once been. "Why?"

Korra stared at him. She knew he wasn't talking about the food. Swallowing back her fear at that ice-blue gaze, she pulled back, grateful when he released his viselike grip. She looked down at her once fearsome enemy, amazed at in how short a time he could be reduced to such a pitiful state. He was at her mercy. She could end him, once and for all, right now. It would only take one flash of firebending, one splintering accumulation of the air in his lungs to expand his ribs, crushing his organs…

But a strange feeling filled her, looking down at his helpless—once so powerful and intimidating—frame. His blue eyes… they'd looked dull and gray through the mask, were now a clear and stunning blue, startling near the shade of her own eyes. That blue gaze didn't bore through her like it had before, knifing its way into the depths of her soul, deepening and magnifying her darkest fears. They didn't leer or mock, or try to stare her down, chilling her to the bone. Now… now they held a strange sort of vulnerability. A mix of fear and desperation simmered behind the sapphire depths. Korra felt a foreign stirring within her. Compassion? No… not quite. Pity, perhaps. Nothing more than pity.

"I don't know," she whispered, sliding her eyes away from his penetrating blue ones. "I guess… some people get a second chance, whether they deserve it or not."

His wide blue eyes searched her face, a small frown creasing his brow. Swallowing back her uncertainty, Korra turned away, slipping back through the door and shutting it behind her.

Little did she know that the eyes remained on the door long after she'd gone.


	2. Electricity

**OH MY GOSH. If there was ever a song for Amorra, it's "No Light, No Light" by Florence and the Machine. Seriously, go look it up right now. It's so dead-on it gave me chills. Got deeply insightful lyrics from both Amon and Korra's perspectives. Wow. Go look it up, then come back. Tell me if I'm right in a review…**

**Also, Cosmic Love by them is pretty spot-on as well. **

**Anywho, I know I've just started this second Amorra story, but I'm running thin on ideas. I'd much appreciate it if you'd drop a review or PM me with any of your own. Anything you'd like to see put into this story? It's so early on in the plot formation that I could most likely work whatever you have in. **

**Anyway, sorry for the wait, here's chapter two.**

* * *

_"And this I tell you. Love thine enemy..."_

— Jesus

* * *

"It's been four days, Katara," Korra growled, leaning back against the small kitchen counter with clenched fists. "How long do you intend on keeping him here?"

"Noatak will stay here until he has recovered," came the smooth reply. The famed healer didn't look up from the pot of broth she was stirring, but Korra thought she saw the slightest trace of a smirk on Katara's thin lips. It only made her irritation grow.

"His name is _Amon," _she snapped. "Don't try and make him seem like anything less than a monster."

"Noatak is his given name, Korra," Katara replied gently. "And seeing that his Revolution has crumbled under his feet, I prefer not to remind him of it every time I address him with that pseudonym."

"Why not? He lost, we won. He should be reminded of that from time to time, seeing as he's lounging around here basking in our goodwill and your blasted motherly affections. He should be rotting away in prison right now."

Katara sighed, tapping the spoon at the edge of the steaming pot. "Korra, Korra. You are so filled with bitterness you cannot even allow yourself the smallest sliver of compassion." She turned, setting the spoon down and turning to frown at the young Avatar. "You know, I just may have a solution for that. You could use some extended healing practice. Starting now, you're going to spend your off-practice hours tending to him."

Korra blanched, then turned beet red. "_What?"_

"You heard me. I'm assigning you to some one-on-one time to confront this bitterness taken root inside you. And I'm not letting you off the hook until you've dealt with it appropriately."

Korra opened her mouth, and closed it. Then opened it again. She looked like a drowning animal. "Wha—Kata—no, no _way, _you can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm dead serious, young lady. You've shown our guest abominable hospitality. It's time you set things right."

Korra forced a hoarse laugh. "You'd trust me to use my novice healing abilities on him? What if I _accidentally _make things worse?"

"I'll be checking up on you, so don't go getting any ideas."

Korra looked so furious Katara wondered for a moment if she was about to explode. Then, without another word, the Avatar turned, snapped her fingers, and stalked out of the room.

At the snap of her fingers, the soup Katara had been preparing for Noatak burst into a flood of angry flames. The waterbender sighed, quickly dousing the ruined meal, and called after her young friend,

"And you'll start by apologizing for ruining his supper."

* * *

Amon sat in the hospital bed, propped up against a stack of pillows, reading a book. _A History of Waterbending, _read the inscribed title on the front. He'd figured if he was stuck here, he may as well delve into the enemy's stores of information. As it was, he found himself barely able to hold his eyes open. He was just nodding off when the door banged open, and an familiar, petite form stomped in. Korra shot him an icy glare and seated herself on the armchair beside the bed. For a minute, she just sat there, glaring daggers at him, until she finally spoke.

"Who'd have thought? The leader of the Revelation reading a book about bending."

Amon dog-eared the page he was on and closed the book, settling his blue gaze on her. A smirk tipped his mouth. "I suppose as I'll be stuck here for a while longer, I may as well learn as much of the enemy's secrets as I can."

Korra's gaze flickered from his face to the book, as if debating whether or not she should march over and take it from him. Then she heaved a sigh and sat back against the chair, resuming scowling at him.

There was a heartbeat of silence.

"But surely you didn't come in here solely for the purpose of enjoying my stimulating company."

Korra's glare deepened. The scowl was obviously meant to intimidate, but he didn't break eye contact. Fleetingly, he noted how clear and deep her turquoise eyes were. He'd never noticed before. They held the perfect combination of swirling aqua with dark sapphire rims. Mentally he shook himself. This was hardly the time, or the place. Or the _person._

Korra finally ground out, "Katara wants me to apologize."

He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever for?"

She glared some more. "For ruining your soup."

He allowed his smirk to widen. "Ah. I see. Well, if you don't feel particularly inclined to apologize, I don't have to mention anything. She'll never be the wiser."

Korra blinked, surprised at the unexpected olive branch. The two of them lapsed into an uneasy silence. Finally, Amon cleared his throat.

"I suppose that's not the only thing she sent you in here for?"

Her face warmed. The color bloomed against her mocha skin, brightening her blue eyes and making her look oddly endearing. Again, Amon pressed his thoughts away from that track. Korra cleared her throat this time, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Well, she said I'm supposed to take over the healing sessions from now on."

The smirk faded from his face. "Well…" He cleared his throat, fumbling for words. "I might be a little wary of such a notion, considering our past."

"My thoughts exactly. I suck at healing anyway. It may as well be an accident." She looked at him with narrowed eyes, blue slits of fire. He looked back at her, reading the expressions on her face. He knew his lack of fear in her presence only frustrated her more. He was at her mercy, yet he refused to show weakness. Let others cower in fear at the feet of the Avatar; he would not.

She saw the steeliness in his gaze, and her shoulders dropped a little. "I suppose it wouldn't do me much good to kill you now. Not with your revolution already defaced like it is." She smirked. "Or should I saw, de-masked."

Amon rolled his eyes. "How very clever. But I have no need of your healing abilities, Avatar—or lack thereof. You may as well return to Master Katara and get on with your pro-bending practice. I'm sure that firebender is pining away at the loss of your presence."

Korra's face flushed even darker than before. "Well… I, uh, she told me to stay with you for the remainder of the afternoon."

All amusement faded from him, a flicker of something akin to panic taking its place. He suddenly found the soft lines in the patterned floor overwhelmingly interesting.

"Well, then. I hope you do not mind if I return to my reading. I've got three hundred years of waterbending history to catch up on…"

Korra snorted. "Please. Be my guest. I despise civil conversation."

He couldn't help but smirk at that, and reached to pick up his book once more. A hiss of pain escaped his lips as a blast of agony lanced up his arm and into his shoulder blades. He grit his teeth and leaned back against the pillows, catching his breath.

He heard a sigh from beside him and opened his clenched eyes to see Korra scooting her chair up to the side of his bed. Reaching into the pocket of her fur parka, she withdrew a flask of water.

"You may as well drop the act, Amon." Her voice was softer than before. "I've spent enough time studying healing to guess how much pain you must be in."

She reached out, gripped his arm through the bandage and placed her palm flat against the linen. The water trickled from the flask through her fingers, glowing with a soft blue aura, seeping through the bandages to cool his searing skin. An involuntary sigh of relief escaped his lips, and he bit down on them to keep from making another sound. Korra didn't look at him, a slight pucker of concentration shadowing the space between her eyebrows. She moved her hands with rhythmic grace, hovering her fingertips just above his bandages, just skimming the surface of the fabric. He watched her work, marveling at her instinctive skill. She'd said her talents were lacking? By whose standards—the White Lotus'? He found himself wondering how such a powerful bender could be quashed under the thumb of such high expectations.

Korra's hands moved farther up his forearm, close to his unwrapped hand. Her eyes, half-lidded in concentration, gleamed in the aquamarine glow. And then the unexpected happened. Her fingers brushed over the bare skin of his wrist, and a shock coursed through him, like pure electricity.

Korra gave a small gasp and the water hovering around his arm collapsed, soaking the sheets. She cursed, quickly bending them dry again, a startled expression on her face.

"Spirits," she muttered. "Sorry. Didn't mean to do that."

He stared at her, his heart hammering in his ears. She'd felt it too. What in Koh's name had just happened?

"Um," Korra cleared her throat. She picked up the water flask and tucked it back into her parka. "I'll be right back. I have to ask Katara about something."

And without another word, she fled, leaving the door ajar behind her in her haste. He stared at the shadowed threshold, his mind abuzz. What in Koh's name…? he thought again.

He swallowed, turning away from the door, grateful that his arm didn't burn in pain as it had a few moments before. The girl truly had skill. He wondered if he ought to affirm her in that, set aside the doubts some overbearing sifu had placed in her mind. He quickly shook the thought aside. Why should he bother? She was still his enemy, whether this uncertain truce held or not.

Footsteps in the doorway made him look up again. Instead of the Avatar, Katara shuffled into the room, one hand on her hip. There was a twinkle in her blue eyes that made his stomach curl as she settled herself onto the armchair in which Korra had just been sitting.

"Korra seemed a little flustered when she reentered the kitchen," the old healer said, eyeing him with a confounding gleam in that shrewd gaze. "Something happen?"

"Nothing of consequence," he replied, refusing to acknowledge the weak insinuation in her voice. Katara only laughed, then reached forward for his hand.

"Come. I think it's time you tried out those feet of yours."

Amon felt the blood drain from his face. "Already?" He cursed himself for the fear that showed through his normally sure, deep voice.

Katara smiled in understanding. "This is the afternoon of your fifth day. You've had enough healing sessions to take care of most of the damage. The deep tissue and the bones are fully healed, and muscles are well on the way to recovery, but they'll need to be exercised if you want them to keep their strength." She turned back to the door, and called, "Korra?"

Amon looked up to see the Avatar standing uncertainly in the doorway, looking ready to bolt. Her blue eyes lacked the confidence they always held, and she looked just as spooked as she had when she'd left. When Katara called her name, she swallowed, her throat bobbing, and entered the room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she questioned, fidgeting with the hem of her parka. "I could get Mako. Or Bolin."

"You're as strong as any of those Ferret boys," Katara harrumphed. "Now come on, and help me with him."

Korra moved forward, and reached out a hand. Amon stared at it. His heart was beating louder than it ever had before, and he cursed it for the third time that day. Reluctantly, he reached up and took her hand. Hers was cool and firm, gripping his with surprising strength as she helped pull him to his feet. He hissed in pain, jerked forward. But before he could fall, a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, steadying him. He looked down to see Korra's face dangerously close to his own. She didn't meet his gaze, just kept her eyes fixed on their feet.

"Just a few steps, Katara," she snapped. "We don't want him to overdo it."

He wondered if she said that out of any real concern for him, or if she was only desperate to get out of this situation. He assumed the latter. Trying to ignore the strange way she fit against him as she wrapped both arms around his broad shoulders, he took a hesitant step forward. His legs definitely felt weaker than they had a week before, but he was pleased they didn't buckle beneath him. Korra helped him take a few faltering steps, her arms tightening around him and making his heart do a strange sort of flip-flop when he staggered. Katara reached out and gripped his wrist with a reassuring smile.

"Good. All right now, nice and easy. We'll try this once a day, all right? With any luck, you'll be walking again within the week."

Korra eased him back to the bed and stepped back, still without meeting his gaze. And unless it was his imagination, he thought he saw a deepening of that color in her cheeks. Katara cast an approving glance over the both of them.

"Right, then. Korra, you're free to go. Noatak, I believe it's time to change your bandages again. Let me take a look at those wounds." She pulled up a seat beside him once more, while Korra ducked out of the room. Amon's eyes followed her while Katara undressed the wrappings of his arm, examining the nearly healed burns. "Looking much better. I see Korra didn't completely mangle you up."

He shook his head. "She did surprisingly well."

"Is that a hint of admiration I detect?"

He frowned at the old woman, but that blasted twinkle hadn't left her eyes. "Reluctant gratitude, I suppose," he conceded. "She had every reason to increase my pain tenfold."

"Hmm. Nice to see you admitting that."

Amon didn't reply, just watched as she reapplied an ointment of herbs and treated oils to his wounds, redressing them with gentle skill. There was no shock at this woman's hands. No electricity. The frown furrowed on his brow, deepening as he remembered the strangeness of a few moments ago.

He couldn't get Korra's shocked face out of his mind. The soft glow reflecting off her silvery blue eyes when she recoiled in surprise, the way some of her dark hair had fallen into her face, just brushing her lip. The feel of her fingers on his…

Stop. It had been nothing but a reaction between the healing water and the burns on his skin. There had been no electricity. It had been the combination of his pain, his lack of sleep, and his burning restlessness from sitting and waiting all day with nothing to occupy his mind. That's all it was. It was where all these blasted thoughts were coming from. He'd have to take firmer control over his mental wanderings from here on out. It surely wouldn't do to have these strange daydreams of his greatest enemy dancing through his mind all day…

Setting this new resolve firmly in his mind, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his plans of escape as soon as he'd recovered enough to flee this blasted place.


	3. A First Step to Friendship

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. And the brilliant ideas! Particularly **cheesecakebutternuts**, your suggestions inspired a big part of this plot line. :) ¡Muchas gracias! **

* * *

_"Don't I destroy my enemies when I make friends with them?"_

_— Pres. Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

Korra held tight to Amon's wrist, his arm slung over her shoulder as she supported him across the snowy courtyard. She kept trying to ignore the feel of his powerful muscles brushing against her shoulder blades, the musky, metallic scent of him. She tried holding her breath, but that did her little good. She cursed Katara over and over under her breath as she helped her greatest enemy take his morning walk. At least he wasn't leaning his full weight on her anymore. He could, for the most part, support himself as they turned about the courtyard.

They rarely spoke. After the strange spark they'd both felt through that simple touch, neither had plucked up the nerve to revive conversation. The already tenuous ground of their relationship had splintered even more. Korra wondered if Katara wasn't have some laughing fit somewhere at the sight of their discomfort.

Bolin skipped up to them, playing with a boulder the size of Korra's head, hovering over his open palms.

"Hey, Korra. Having fun babysitting?"

"Shut up, Bo," Korra growled.

He held up his hands, spinning the boulder around in a sort of pirouette. "Hey, no need to put your claws out. I was just wondering when Katara lets you off so we can get some practice time in."

"Not till after lunch."

The earthbender groaned. "Really? D'you think she thinks it's funny? I mean, sticking you with _him, _of all the rotten overblown egotistical megalomaniacs in this city—"

"I'm right here, you know," Amon grumbled, pulling away from Korra to stand on his own. He swayed a little, but otherwise seemed steady enough. "Avatar, if you wish, I will persuade Master Katara to relieve you of your duties so you may join your friends. I can manage without you for the remainder of the day."

Korra's brow flickered, startled by the unexpected leniency. She glanced back at Bolin, and her teammate only shrugged, jerking his head back toward the compound where the Ferrets trained. Then she looked back to Amon, uncertainty in her gaze.

"Unless of course you enjoy my company." That old smirk returned to his blue eyes.

Korra looked back at Bolin, nodded, and reached for Amon's elbow to support him. But he shrugged her away.

"I believe I've reached the ability to walk on my own, Avatar. You may follow me if you will, or you may return to the compound with your teammates. I care not either way. Good day to you, earthbender."

And with that, he turned and walked with halting steps back toward the healing wing. Korra watched him, took a hesitant step after him, and stopped. The furrow on her brow deepened. She watched the back of her enemy disappear into the healing wing. Then, slowly, she turned back to Bolin.

Her friend lifted on eyebrow, and then both his shoulders. "Well. Suppose he may not be _quite _the megalomaniac he was last week." But he was frowning too. With another shrug of his shoulders, he turned away, waving for her to follow. "C'mon. Mako's waiting for us."

Korra looped her arm through his, the frown not fading from her brow. They walked in silence for a few moments.

"Bolin, what do you think about all this?"

"'Bout what? Mr. Rage and Wage being alive?" He sighed, patting her hand where it lay fixed on his elbow. "I don't know, Kor. I mean, it's not like I'm going to forget how he tried to take my bending, how he almost put you and Mako down for the count, how he terrorized an entire city for months." He frowned. "I think it's weird that the White Lotus is keeping quiet about all this, though. I mean, doesn't Republic City have a right to know their public enemy number one is still alive and kicking? Well, not necessarily kicking, per se—"

"I've been wondering that too," Korra muttered. "They haven't even mentioned a trial. The man's almost completely better, and he should be in prison."

Bolin slowed his footsteps, his hand tightening around hers. "They… they haven't found…?"

Korra shook her head, a melancholy feeling descending over her. "They found him yesterday," she whispered. "Washed up at least a half-mile from where they found Amon with the rest of the boat wreckage."

Bolin sighed. Despite his position toward the two bloodbending brothers, he couldn't help but feel a wave of compassion. "Does Amon… Noatak… know?"

"I think Katara told him when they delivered the body for burial up in Republic City."

Bolin's frown deepened. "Wait, but… if they have a funeral for Tarrlok, what are they going to tell the people about Amon? They can't just say he got incinerated by the boat blast. Something would've washed up." He gave an involuntary shiver.

"I don't know what they're going to do," Korra admitted. She shook disturbing images out of her head and squeezed her best friend's arm. "But hey, you said Mako's all impatient, right? Let's go join him."

Brushing their gloomy feelings aside, they walked arm in arm up to the courtyard in hopes of some grueling pro-bending tussles to lift their spirits.

* * *

The blizzard swept in from out of nowhere. It covered the land in a fierce wave of white, thickening the air with freezing ice and blotting out the sun. Snow piled onto the White Lotus' concrete compound walls by the foot, blanketing everything and everyone who dared venture outside. The guards huddled up in their bunkers, hardly risking a minute's patrol out over the frigid ramparts before tucking tail and sprinting back inside. The wind howled at the windows, rattling the shutters in every bedroom and making any of the younger inhabitants of the compound run whimpering into their mothers' arms.

Korra wrapped her fingers around the steaming mug of tea, drawing her knees up to her chest. She blew on her fingers, a tiny spurt of flame dancing across the tips of her fingernails, glowing warm off her skin. She huddled up closer to the warmth, wishing she could wrap her whole body in flames. But that would be inconsiderable to the other occupant of the healing room, as she'd most likely set the wicker arm chair on fire.

She glanced up at Amon, who lay curled on his side in the wide hospital bed, his back to her. She could see him shivering even from here, and for the second time that week she felt an uncharacteristic pang of sympathy. She turned her gaze away, focusing instead on the boring reading material Tenzin had provided her. As Katara had forced her to keep her patient company, her airbending teacher had jumped on the opportunity to fill Korra's empty space with mind-numbing, dreary scrolls, detailing the most ancient forms of airbending and techniques. She sighed, letting the flames at her fingertips dance over the surface of the scroll, far more interested to watch the play of light over the faded parchment than actually do any reading.

"You people rely far too much on your bending," observed a deep voice from the other side of the room.

Korra jumped, startled, and the fire extinguished. She'd thought he was asleep. Turning defensive, she glared at the prone man's back. "And you don't?"

"I use my abilities only when needed," he retorted. "I don't flaunt my power at every possible opportunity."

Korra snorted. "Yeah, like prancing around onstage taking everybody's bending wasn't flaunting anything."

Amon rolled around to face her, a scowl in his half-lidded eyes. "Admit it. You would be helpless without your bending. It makes up all of you are. You'd be nothing without it."

Korra felt something inside her falter at that cold blue gaze. She dropped her eyes. "Well…" she murmured. "It sure felt like I had nothing left when you took it from me. I thought I had no where left to go. I mean, look at this place." She gave a humorless laugh, waving a hand around at the compound. "I spent my whole life here with the White Lotus. They drilled into me that bending was my all, my everything, before I even learned to play with the other kids." She glared at him. "So, yes, I guess you could say that bending is my life."

For a moment, his stony face remained inscrutable, and then his gaze softened. "I know what it's like to have your childhood taken from you," he murmured.

Korra frowned. "Yeah, I suppose you would. Tarrlok told me about Yakone. What he did to the two of you." She hesitated. "I'm… sorry that happened to you. It shouldn't have been that way. Nobody should have to live in fear of bending like that. I wish the Avatar had been there to set things right."

Amon laughed, but the sound was harsh and brittle. "The Avatar would have done nothing to help me. Not only was Aang old and long past his prime, he had every reason to let us suffer for what my father had done."

"No one deserves to suffer for another person's mistakes."

"Tell that to your past life."

Korra bit her lip. "I'm sure, had Aang known about your circumstance, he would have had pity on you."

Amon sat up, a snarl curling his lip. "I don't want pity. Anyone's. Especially not the Avatar's. Don't think I don't see it in your eyes every time you step into this room. It would have been better you'd left me to die there on that beach. What more can I do with my life? I am ruined. My Revolution is gone, crumbled at the seams. The only family I had left lies under four feet of dirt in the capitol city. My body is broken, and my ambitions are shattered beyond redemption. But thanks to your _pity, _I'm dragged back from a final rest in the spirit world to this patched-up excuse of a life. And for what? To be hauled back to Republic City and executed for my crimes?" Korra was shocked to actually see a sheen of wetness in those blue eyes. He shut them, blocking her out, and she felt suddenly ashamed, like she was intruding upon some private moment. When he spoke again, his voice was ragged. "You should have let me die with my brother. Then at least the both of us would finally have our peace."

Korra felt her throat tighten. Without thinking about it, she got up, set the scroll aside, and went to place her hand over his. His eyes flew open, startled at the comforting touch, but he didn't pull away. His scarred muscles were stiff beneath hers.

"Amon," she whispered. "Noatak, whatever your name is. I'm sorry all this has happened to you." She took a deep breath, dropping her eyes. Her throat clenched up even more. "I've been a terrible Avatar. Here I should be having mercy, and all I could think about was making you suffer as much as I could for what you did. Trying to provoke you, burning your food… Spirits, I'm more immature than Meelo." She closed her eyes. "Look, I know we're not exactly friends. Heck, probably the furthest thing from it. But I know Aang would be disappointed in me if he saw the way I've been acting. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry."

A warm weight settled over her hand, and her eyes snapped open in surprise. Amon had placed his large hand over her own, his blue eyes softer than they'd been a few moments before.

"I never would have imagined the Avatar asking for my forgiveness," he whispered. He lowered his gaze, his fingers tightening over her smaller ones. His voice became impossibly soft. "I should be the one asking yours. If anything, I deserved all you've done to me and more. I've been the one to make your life a living hell the last month and a half." He swallowed, his scarred throat working. "I suppose it would be too much to ask of anyone."

Korra stared into those shadowed blue eyes, and something inside her melted. Without another word, she shoved their joined hands aside and climbed up onto the bed beside him, resting her head alongside his on the pillow. His cerulean eyes widened in shock.

"Avatar," he said uneasily. "What are you doing?"

"Being nice for once," she replied, refusing to feel awkward about her impulsiveness. "It's colder than Naga's paws in here, and it wouldn't be very Avatar-ly of me to have you freeze to death. Not when I can help it."

He stared at her for a moment. Then his eyes dropped to where their hands rested atop the sheets, fingers still entwined. Korra looked down at them too. A flush warmed her cheeks.

"Well, I don't mind if you don't," she muttered.

He returned his gaze to hers, as if searching her face for something. Then, after a stiff moment, his tense body relaxed beside her. His fingers loosened around hers, but didn't let go.

"Thank you," he whispered. His deep voice carried a warmth in it she'd never heard before. Korra smiled, and nuzzled her face down into the pillow. She was already feeling sleepy. She supposed Katara wouldn't mind if she walked in to find them like this. After all, she'd been the one pressuring Korra to make friends with their dastardly patient. She supposed sharing her warmth in the middle of a raging blizzard was the first step toward friendship, right? At least a mutual acceptance of one another.

She let herself drift into oblivion, falling asleep to the oddly comforting rhythm of his breathing.


	4. Escape

**Lovin' the reviews, y'all. Don't stop. Keep 'em coming. Let's try and get it to 15, shall we? :) I want me some double digits. Whoever gets lucky review number 20 gets a special prize. You can pick a character, make one up, or whatever, and I'll put them in the story. Even if they're dead, it doesn't matter, I'll still find some way to squeeze them in. :)**

* * *

_"Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into a friend."_

—_Martin Luther King, Jr._

* * *

Korra snuggled back into the warmth just behind her, yawning as consciousness slowly faded into existence. She cracked her eyes a slit, peering out at the dim morning light of the hospital room. The wind still howled outside, shuddering the thick glass pane of the window, but the chill of the room didn't cut into her bones like it had before. She frowned, suddenly realizing she wasn't alone.

A pair of strong arms was wrapped around her waist, nestling her securely back against a broad, warm chest. Korra's face went hot when she remembered where she was. Curse her impulsiveness. She'd forgotten she'd climbed up onto the mattress to keep Katara's patient warm.

Amon must have wrapped his arms around her subconsciously in the middle of the night, pulling her snug against him and curling around her smaller frame. The only thing separating their bodies was the starch-white sheets, but his heat radiated through the thin material, enveloping her in his warmth. His nose was pressed into the crook of her neck, his warm breath tickling over her bare skin. A strange sort of shiver rippled through her, the reason for it she couldn't put her finger on. Stifling the unsettling reaction, Korra tried to pry his arms off her. It was like trying to push two satomobiles apart with her fingers.

"Amon," she whispered, struggling in his arms. He was much stronger than she'd realized. A trickle of fear slid through her. She pulled harder at his hands, trying to break his unconscious hold. "_Amon, _wake up."

A low rumble sounded from his throat as he stirred behind her, sending a burst of sensations curling in her belly. Korra lay stiff while he blinked himself awake, frowning as he took in his surroundings… and he released her abruptly.

"I—" Cough. Throat clearing. "Well, uh, hmm." Korra wondered if Amon had ever stuttered before in his life. Quickly, she rolled out the bed and plopped to the floor, straightening out her parka. Her face felt warmer than it had ever been.

"Sorry," he finally managed.

"S'allright," she said, not looking at him. "Must've happened in the middle of the night. No harm done." She backed toward the door. "Um. I'm going to go see if Katara has your breakfast ready."

Then she turned on her heel and practically sprinted from the room, banging the door shut behind her.

* * *

Amon sat up, running a hand back through his hair and staring at the closed door. His heart pounded harder than it had in a long time. Great. First the electric shock and now this. He had to admit, it wasn't the most unpleasant situation to awaken to. When he'd first awoken, in the warm fogginess of sleep, he'd been tempted to pull her closer, snuggle up against her and breathe in that intoxicating scent.

Then he'd remembered who exactly it was in bed with him.

Gritting his teeth against the disconcerting feelings, he straightened and swung his legs over the side of the bed, steadying himself on the firm edge of the mattress as a rush of dizziness overtook him. He had to get out of here. Every minute he remained in the Avatar's presence only intensified these accursed sensations stirring in his chest. He didn't know where they came from, or what they could possibly lead to, but he knew he had to fight them. Developing feelings for his mortal enemy? What worse setback to his plans could come about?

He laid his head back against the headboard and sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. He had to get out of here, he told himself again. He'd already devised an adequate plan of escape. His legs were strong enough now. Not to scale the wall, but strong enough to carry him across the edge of the courtyard and slip through the side gate between the shift of guards. He'd been paying attention long enough to know when the White Lotus sentries changed the night watch. There were always a few minutes in between as the guards got themselves situated where their attention would be the least sharp. He'd slip past then. It'd be a simple journey from there. He'd grown up in the Northern Water Tribe—he knew how to protect himself against the elements of this cold wasteland. He'd use his bending to create igloo shelters at night, and burrow down deep into the snow where his body heat would reflect back on himself. It would be miserable, but he'd survive.

Then it would be back to Republic City. He'd debated for a time whether to reform his Revolution again as Amon. He decided against it. Not only had he lost his mask—though he could easily craft a new one—he'd exposed himself to every citizen far and wide, defacing his entire movement. He'd never regain the respect of his followers.

No. His chances of revitalizing his revolution were too slim to pursue. Yet few people knew his real face. The citizens on the ground had only seen him from a distance, and not nearly long enough to memorize. If he lightened the octave of his voice, he could slip back into the city without being recognized. Perhaps he could try where he and his brother had failed. He'd start over. Begin a new life. Not as Amon, but as Noatak. A simple pilgrim from the Northern Water Tribe to the great capitol. True, the Avatar had shouted his name out at that great assembly, but Noatak was a common enough Water Tribe name. If he adjusted his deep baritone to a variation of falsetto, he could find lodging on the outskirts of the city, far away from his old haunts, and make a fresh start.

He took a deep breath. Then he heaved himself off the bed and crossed the room, treading on hesitant feet. He reached out to brace himself on the wall for support. Thanks to Korra and Katara's healing techniques, his wounds were almost entirely gone—on the physical plane at least. Rough silver scars criss-crossed over his back and chest and up the side of his neck. The backs of his legs and calves had taken the worst of the explosion. The skin, blistered and melted into a rough patchwork of hardly healed tissue, looked like someone had taken a razor to his flesh. Surprisingly enough, his face had been spared, as he'd been facing away from the blast. The hair at the base of his skull had been singed off, and was just beginning to grow back, a rough patch of stubble, matching the skin along his jaw.

He moved to window and braced his palms against the sill, looking out over the blank white courtyard. A fresh blanket of snow, steadily growing, covered the entire area at least three feet thick. Amon frowned. It would be difficult making his escape if this weather kept up. It'd be a pain to keep erasing his obvious trail through the snow. He'd have to keep a continual watch over his shoulder, bending the disrupted snow back into its smooth whiteness to prevent any pursuit.

Footsteps in the hallway made him snap back around. He strode back across the room and hastily threw himself back onto his bed, just as Korra reentered the room.

She didn't seem to suspect anything as she strode in, carrying a tray with two plates and two steaming mugs. She set the tray down on the bedside table, then settled herself back into the armchair, picking up her dishes and starting in on her food.

"Katara says you'll be going back to the city by the end of the week," she said around a mouthful. Her cerulean eyes glanced up at him through her lashes, measuring his reaction. But Amon had had years of practice training his expressions into careful neutrality, and remained stoic as he reached for his own plate.

"I expect I'll be tried for my crimes against the city."

"Yep. Probably life in prison. Or worse."

"No need to sound so smug."

Finally, a glare. Some familiar territory. They were enemies, after all. It wouldn't do to keep up this strained, confusing charade of pretending to be friends.

"I'm not smug." Korra lowered her plate to her lap. "I'm just relieved justice is finally being served."

"Was it justice that my brother is now dead?"

Korra's eyes flickered. "Tarrlok made his choice. And you made yours. It's up to the Spirits how you'll both pay for them."

"The Spirits and an audience."

Korra had nothing to say to that. They finished their meal in silence. He watched her when he'd finished, willing her to look up at him. Korra kept her stubborn gaze on the ground, her jaw working as she struggled to ignore him.

"You got something to say?" she finally snapped. "Spit it out."

"You perplex me, young Avatar."

Korra blinked. She looked up and frowned at him, taking a sip from her tea. "Yeah? How's that?"

"One moment, you appear as if all is forgiven. Yet the very next, you act like you'd like nothing more than to run me through with an ice blade yourself."

"Well, sometimes I find the idea very tempting."

Amon chuckled, settling back against the pillows. "I suppose you'll be there to testify against me in court?"

Korra swallowed, avoiding his gaze. "Er, no, actually. There's loads of your other victims that can do that. I'm not really needed."

"And why not? You've plenty of convicting testimony against me. Why let others have all the fun?"

Korra stood abruptly, her plate clattering to the floor. "I've had enough of you for one morning," she snapped. "I'll send Katara in for your healing session, and I don't care what she does to me. Good day, Amon."

And with that, she whirled and stomped from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Amon chuckled. There sure seemed to be a lot of door slamming where Korra was involved. He'd always known exactly how to push her buttons. He didn't know why, but he seemed to find satisfaction in doing so. It was easy to get under her skin.

Smiling to himself, he slid from the bed, making his way over to the window. He peered out through the frosted glass into the courtyard. Snow swirled outside, whipping against the window pane in violent flurries. Across the whitened courtyard, the guards had huddled up in their various towers, neglecting their duties of patrolling the outside walls in favor of warmer enclosures. He could hear the faint drone of a radio as they listened to some pro-bending drabble. Ever since the arena had been reopened, the guards had only one foot in their responsibilities. His hands tensed against the windowsill, his eyes doing a steady sweep of the outside clearing. Now was the perfect opportunity. He glanced toward the door. Katara would still be finishing her breakfast, dallying a while before she returned to perform his healing session.

Careful to keep his footsteps light, he made his way to door and cracked it open, peering through. He could hear the sounds of the airbending family and their compatriots finishing breakfast. Steeling his resolve, he slipped from the room, shutting the door softly behind him. He crept down the hallway, careful to keep to the shadows. Silent as a phantom, he crept through the doors to the stables. It was the quickest way into the courtyard without crossing through the crowded dining hall. He'd have to pass the polar bear dog, yes, but he was confident he could evade her.

Treading lightly over the soft hay, he breathed a sigh of relief to see the Avatar's spirit animal curled up with its head on its paws in the corner, snores rumbling through the stall. He was just about to tip toe past her when a soft voice made him freeze.

"Perfect time for an escape, isn't it?"

He wheeled, cursing under his breath. Katara stood, a soft smile on her wizened old face, arms crossed in front of her. The two of them stared at each other for a stiff moment, and then Amon dropped into a bending stance.

"Oh, none of that," the old healer clucked, waving a hand. She walked toward him, and he eyed her movements, not loosening his defensive pose. He'd heard stories about the legendary Katara, how her waterbending far surpassed any of the other masters. She would make a formidable foe, and he did not have the stamina to fight her.

"Relax," Katara insisted, stopping a few feet from him. Amon reached out with his bloodbending, sensing her heartbeat, measuring her stance, her chi. She didn't seem poised to attack him. He relaxed his pose a little, not taking his eyes off her. Katara smiled.

"Your window for escape will only last a few more minutes," she continued. "I'd skedaddle if I were you."

Amon stared at her. He blinked once, twice. "You're… you're letting me go?"

Katara sighed, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. "I've always been one for second chances. You're young. It'd be a shame to have your potential ripped away from you in a stuffy courtroom. From what I heard, all you wanted to do when you fled with your brother was to start over. I know the others find it difficult to see, but age tends to sharpen a person's vision, even when their eyesight fades. I know you have good in you. It's apparent, in your struggle for equality, in your compassion on your weaker man. I'm not about to stand in your way of making a fresh start." Her blue eyes narrowed, a shrewd light gleaming in them. "But don't disappoint me. I'll make sure you regret it."

He had no doubt she would. For a moment, he just stood there, staring at her. Then he glanced back at the sleeping polar bear dog. Katara chuckled.

"Don't worry. Naga won't bother you if you don't bother her." She smiled at him. "Go now, Noatak. Finish what you set out to do. May the Spirits go with you."

He stared at her for a long moment. Then he dipped his head in an unusual gesture of humility.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Then, he turned and slipped out into the whirling snow.


	5. A Burning Conscience

_"__You are the night time fear…  
No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A Revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away" _

—_No Light, No Light, Florence and the Machine_

* * *

"Katara, are you out of your _mind?!"_

Korra's shriek echoed off the walls of the compound, both of her fists ripping at her wolf tail in outrage. She paced the hallway, her angry footfalls clicking off the smooth stone walls. Katara simply watched her, arms folded across her chest. Tenzin and several White Lotus guards stood, eyeing the Avatar with apprehension.

"Someone has to go after him," Korra snapped.

"I think the man has been punished enough for his crimes," Katara replied, her voice as steady and even as her crystal blue gaze. "Losing his entire Revolution, losing his brother, his goals. Do you really want to chase after him, now? Spirits, Korra, it's the middle of a blizzard. Not to mention he'll be miles away by now. You're not going to go traipsing after him in the snow, are you?"

"Tenzin," Korra growled. "You're not just going to stand here and let him get away, are you? We've got to organize a search party, get out there and hunt him down! Get the Lotus Guards, or—or something…"

She caught the look in his blue eyes and faltered, her voice trailing away. Her face flushed with anger. "You're not going out after him, are you?"

"Korra," Tenzin replied, calm and careful. "I'm not willing to risk the safety of our people to slogging out in that blizzard after a man who may already be dead."

"You're just going to let him go!" Korra exploded. "What happened to bringing him to justice!"

"Amon is not worth the lives of our patrols," Tenzin said.

Korra glared at him. Then without another word, she turned and stomped out through the stable doors.

"Korra," Tenzin called after her, moving to catch the door before it banged shut. But Korra was moving with fuming, purposeful strides toward Naga. The polar bear dog looked up with a soft whine, lifting her head from her paws as her rider approached. Korra hefted the saddle down off the wall, striding down over to her and settling the saddle over her furry back. Naga only growled and lowered her head back to her paws, curling her upper lip in protest.

"Come on, girl," Korra urged, shoving her in the shoulder in an attempt to make her rise. "We've got a felon to hunt down."

Naga growled again, a low, irritated rumble. She closed her eyes, curling her upper lip higher over her teeth.

"Seems like she's not too keen on heading out into that storm," Katara chuckled, coming to stand beside Tenzin in the doorway of the stall.

"You should take some good sense from your polar bear dog," Tenzin advised. "Come back inside and have a cup of tea. You won't get anywhere trying to find his trail. He's no doubt covered his tracks, and the snowfall will cover any trace he's left behind within the hour."

"Well then I'd better get moving," Korra retorted, gathering two twin balls of air spirals in her hands and launching herself out the doors and into the snow outside.

"Korra!" Tenzin cried, sprinting after her. He burst into the blinding whiteness of the courtyard, shielding his eyes from the swirling snow. But the Avatar was already rocketing away into the sky, propelling herself with a powerful blast of airbending. Tenzin sighed, thrusting his hands to his hips as his mother came to stand beside him.

"This girl is going to be the death of me," he growled into the wind. He felt Katara's withered hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Let her work this out on her own," she said. "She'll find her answers soon enough."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Tenzin muttered, looking over the huge expanse of white.

* * *

Korra rocketed over the ground, skimming the ice capped snow at the speed of a United Forces airship. She squinted her eyes in the blinding whiteness, tears burning across the exposed cracks of her pupils as the frigid air slid into them. She had a general idea of which direction Amon would have headed after escaping the compound. Sure enough, once she'd gotten at least a mile out from the White Lotus, she saw the telltale signs of a trail, sloppily covered as whoever had made it believed they'd gotten far enough away to lose any pursuit. A smirk twisted her lips. Oh, his over-confidence had always been his undoing.

The force of her airbending diminished after a few miles, her strength rapidly draining away. She forced herself to maintain her speed, cursing the near-blinding snow as it swirled around her eyes.

Then she saw it. The figure, dark against the white backdrop, trudging through the snow up ahead. Her heart sped up, and with one last surge of energy, she pitched forward, closing the distance between them in seconds. He looked up with no time to brace himself as she threw out her fists, and she crashed straight into him, tumbling over him in the snow.

Korra's plan—if she'd even had one—had been simple: attack. Kick his butt and haul him back to the compound for the White Lotus to take charge of him. But once she'd collided with her enemy, she realized it wasn't going to be that easy. Amon's initial surprise vanished in an instant, replaced with the cool skill of a trained fighter. He rolled her over and slammed a fist into her side, driving the wind from her. Korra coughed as she fought to regain her breath, and threw out a punch. Her fist connected with his jaw, and he rolled off her, landing with a soft grunt in the snow. Gasping, Korra lunged for him, smashing a fist down onto his abdomen, intending to knock the wind from him as he'd done her. But his hands shot out, gripping her wrist and twisting her arm so she jerked forward, sprawling across him. With three quick jabs, he blocked her chi, and Korra felt a sudden weakness shudder through her.

With a strangled yell, she lashed out, catching him across the face with her knuckles. He recoiled, releasing her. She seized the opening to land two harsh blows against his side, satisfied to hear his breath rush out in a pained whoosh.

A steel-toed boot caught her square in the ribs, kicking her back and through the air. Korra landed with a sickening jolt on her back in the snow, and before she could recover he was on her, knees driving down into her gut, hands on her throat. She choked, squirming beneath the iron grip. She tried to summon a fireball, but her clenched fists only pounded against the snow, cold and utterly devoid of heat.

"It was a mistake to follow me, Avatar," he growled, lowering his face to inches from her own. Korra stared, wide-eyed, up into his cold blue eyes. "One I expect you won't be making again."

Korra felt a thrill of fear at the darkness in his voice, but her fighter's instinct wouldn't let her cower. Gritting her teeth, she slammed her knee up, catching him in the small of the back with brutal force. With a surprised grunt, he jerked forward, and Korra bucked beneath him, throwing him off balance. She wriggled out from under him and rolled to one side, scrabbling through the snow as she tried to regain her feet. She couldn't bend. Blast it! How was she going to take him down now?

A hand tightened around her ankle, yanking her back. Korra yelped, twisting around and trying to kick him in the face. Another fist closed around her other foot, pinning her legs together and wrenching her back through the snow. She curled her body back around and tried to strike out with her fists. She only hit empty air.

Amon jerked her back, punching her with bone cracking force in the shoulder. Korra would have blacked out if she hadn't jerked to the side just in time. Instead of falling paralyzed as he'd intended, she only saw stars, her head swirling. With one swift kick, she freed her trapped leg and swung around to hit him. An armor-enforced heel cracked against her ankle.

Pain exploded through her. She screamed, dropping back to the snow. Her ankle. He'd just broken her ankle. Maybe her leg. White dots of pain danced before her eyes. She flailed about in the snow, searching for purchase in the slippery powder.

Before she could regain her footing, an awful sensation ripped through her. It was as if every muscle locked up at once, her blood freezing in her veins. She went rigid, an icy hold gripping her. She tried to turn around, but couldn't. She'd turned into a statue. Pain rippled across her whole body.

"You're either very arrogant," Amon said, his voice a low growl, just off to her right. "Or very foolish. Or very brave. Frankly I can't decide which."

Korra opened her mouth, struggling to speak, but her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. She couldn't breathe. Pain radiated upward from her knee, sending screaming waves of agony up into her brain. She thought she was going to black out. Her feet left the ground, and she rose several feet off the snow, her hair whipping around her face in the freezing wind.

"I am not going back to that compound," Amon continued, his voice sharp and cold. "I meant what I said in that healing room. You should have left me to die back on that beach. But, seeing as you failed to do that, I'm taking my chance now. I'm starting over, and you're not going to ruin that for me."

And then, without another word, he curled his hand into a fist and slashed at the air. Korra's whole body seized up, and she flew across the snow. Her last thought before she hit was,

_Katara was right. This was a stupid idea._

And the world exploded into darkness.

* * *

Amon stood, panting from the exertion of their fight, fists coiled at his sides. The Avatar lay still where he'd thrown her, her back to him. He watched her, tense, for a moment, until he realized she wasn't going to rise.

Curse her. Curse the Spirits, his bad luck, everything. He unclenched his fingers, running a hand up through his half-frozen hair. Blast! He'd been so close. Why did she have to ruin every aspect of his life? He let out an exasperated breath, approaching her.

Snow had already begun to blanket her form, dusting her tousled black hair with soft whiteness. Her shoulders trembled with shivers, her body curling inward on itself from the cold. His eyes swept over her, and he winced when he saw her ankle, bent at an awkward angle. Broken, no doubt. He hadn't meant to do that.

He turned, sweeping the clearing for any sign of the others. Surely there was some larger search party out there, lagging behind but sure to catch up. But as he stood, squinting into the glaring white, he realized there was no one else. The foolish Avatar had come after him alone. He looked back at her, a frown rippling across his brow. Brash, stupid girl. He wondered how long it would take the others to find her. At this rate, she'd be buried in snow by the time anyone stumbled upon her location.

And he'd done a fair job of covering his tracks. Korra had only been able to find him because she'd been flying high over the ground, somehow guessing the right direction he'd been traveling, and spotting his sloppier cover-up a few miles from the compound. He growled and looked down at her. Her small form had curled into a fetal position, violent shivers rocking her body. She looked so small. Far smaller than she had a moment ago, fists and eyes blazing.

He should go. He should turn around, and go. Leave her here. She'd done enough damage already. His great enemy, lying helpless in the snow. It would take hours to find her. Days, maybe, if he left her like this, to be slowly buried by the blizzard winds. She didn't have days. Not even hours. If he left her now, he'd be as good as killing her.

Why did that burn his conscience so? This was the Avatar, for Koh's sake! He couldn't afford to have compassion on her. This was the girl who'd ruined his life, destroyed his Revolution, stolen his honor and destroyed the legacy he'd worked so hard to build up.

But she'd also given of herself to help him. Sacrificing her time, sharing her warmth when the thin-walled healing room filled with the chill of the blizzard. He didn't know if he could live with himself if he allowed her to die here, like this. The way her clear cerulean eyes flashed when he said something that got to her, that rare cheeky smile he'd be rewarded with during a civil conversation. He realized he'd miss that, when he got to where he was going. As much as he'd tried to fight it, Korra had slid her way beneath his skin, finding some place deep inside him he'd thought he'd long buried.

He sighed. He couldn't just leave her here.

Growling, he knelt beside her. Curse this stupid girl, he thought again. She was going to be the end of him.

He slid his arms beneath her body and lifted, gathering her against his chest. She stirred at his touch, her eyelids flickering.

"What…" she whispered, her hands rising to press palm-flat against his chest. She squirmed in his arms, trying to writhe away. "Let me go…" Her voice was no more than a frightened rasp.

He tightened his arms around her, holding her close against the warmth of his body as he turned and began the long trudge back in the direction of the compound.

"I'm bringing you back," he said, hating himself even as he said the words. "I won't have it on my conscience that I left you to die out here."

It looked like she was struggling to remain conscious. Her blue eyes fluttered, fighting to stay open. "Wh… why?"

"Shh," he snapped. "Don't speak."

Korra's body was tense in his arms, but she could no longer fight the waves of pain and cold washing through her. Her eyes slid closed, and her head dropped back against his chest. Slowly, she went limp in his arms.

Every instinct in his body screamed at Amon to let her go, turn tail and run. He wouldn't have been able to explain his actions to even himself. He just knew, somehow, that he was doing the right thing.

He drew an odd sense of comfort from the warmth of her in his arms, gently resting his chin along the top of her head as he continued his slow trek back to the White Lotus.

* * *

**Whew. Well, there you go. Honestly, though, folks, I'm gonna need some help for the next few chapters! I have no idea where to go from here. I'm plumb out of ideers. Help a fellow Amorrian out? :) I'd be much obliged. Thanks!**


	6. Returning the Favor

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys. I do a shameful little happy dance every time I get one! :) All right, this chapter was especially tricky to write, and sorry for the wait. I got writer's block so often between the dialogue, I had to close down the story for days at a time after only writing a few paragraphs. I tried to keep Amon and Korra in character as best I could.**

**All right. So... extra points to whoever gets the 50th review! I'll write a special one-shot, dedicated to any topic you want me to write about. :) Only, no smut, and it has to be something I can research so I understand the storyline. Also, any more ideas to this plotline are heartily welcome, as after this chapter I have no idea where to go from here! So, help me out, friends. And enjoy!**

**-Sunny**

* * *

_"You are the piece of me I wish I didn't need._

_Chasing relentlessly—still fine and I don't know why._

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?"_

—_Zedd_

* * *

_Korra held her breath. The ominous click of his metal-capped boots on the stone floor made her wince with every footstep. Then, without warning, he stopped. Korra thought she would pass out from fear. She didn't dare inhale, just crouched frozen in her hiding place, a trickle of sweat sliding down her temple. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, to where her head started spinning from lack of oxygen. Then, finally, he walked forward once more._

_Korra let out a breath of relief._

_And then he attacked. She had no time to defend herself. In half a second, she was dragged out from her hiding spot by an invisible grip, her blood tightening in her veins. She screamed. Amon stood below her, his hand curled in a bloodbending grip, and lifted her into the air._

_"Let her go!"_

_Mako leaped out from his hiding spot, blasting a fireball right at Amon's head. The Equalist leader shifted to one side and the flames launched harmlessly past. Then he shot out his other hand. Mako yelled. Then he too was in the air, struggling in vain against the impossible hold._

_One flick of his wrist, and Amon slammed the both of them into the concrete ground. Korra yelped, seeing stars as he head cracked against cement. But before she could scramble to her feet, those heavy footsteps approached, and that icy bloodbending gripped her once more, forcing her to her knees. Amon reached out and tightened his fingers around the back of her neck._

_"No!" she cried._

_"Korra!" Mako yelled. _

_But it was too late. His thumb pressed into her forehead, sucking the very essence of her being away. Korra felt her world turn to a spinning vortex of darkness. Her whole body trembled, struggling to fight, knowing she was powerless to stop him..._

_She slumped forward onto the concrete, his last, triumphant words ringing in her ears._

_"I told you I would destroy you."_

Korra woke screaming. Her hair was plastered against her forehead, half-frozen, and shivers of cold and raw fear shook her frame. Arms tightened around her, and a voice—oh, Spirits, _that _voice—rasped close to her ear.

"Korra?" Warm breath so close to her neck. "Are you all right?"

Korra only screamed again, writhing away from the voice, the warmth, those eyes. But the arms caught her before she could fall, holding her close against a strong chest.

"Korra, it's all right." If possible, that awful voice sounded almost gentle. He dropped to one knee, without releasing her, and set her on the ground. The arms slid up from their support beneath her knees to encircle her, drawing her close, her head tucked up just under his chin. Korra found herself shaking, and she buried her face in his chest. "Shhh. It was just a dream. You're all right."

Unable to hold them back, Korra felt her body convulse into violent sobs, her fingers clutching at the snow-dusted fabric of his tunic. A warm palm smoothed itself across her back, rubbing soothing circles over her shoulder blades. They remained like that for an immeasurable moment. Korra was too shaken to care who held her. The strong, steady sound of his heartbeat stilled her own, and the raw terror of her nightmare slowly faded away.

Once her breathing had returned to normal, her muddled brain seemed to clear. She stiffened, and Amon took the cue to pull away. She jerked back, her heartbeat picking up again, a different kind of fear. She tried to struggle to her feet, and a lance of pain seared through her ankle. She went down with a choked cry.

"Careful." Those blasted arms were around her again, lifting her. "I think you've broken it."

"_You _broke it," she snapped. She pressed her palms flat against his chest, trying to shove him back. "I don't need your help!"

"No?" He chuckled, a harsh kind of sound. He didn't put her down though, and that infuriated her all the more. "You'd rather me leave you here, crippled and out in the open for any scavenging wolfbear to come along and snap up?"

"I'm the Avatar, I can take care of myself!" She struggled harder in his grip, trying to bend a fireball into his face. Nothing happened.

"You—" she gasped. "You took my bending!"

"Only temporarily," Amon drawled, walking again. Korra gave up struggling and let him carry her across the snow. "You'll have it back soon enough. And by then I'll be long gone."

Korra craned her neck back to look up at him. There was a determined glint in those blue eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Carrying you? If you'd rather walk on that broken foot, just say the word."

"Don't be smart." Korra glared at him. "Why take me back? Why not leave me to die?"

"Would you believe it if I told you I'm truly at heart a gentleman?"

"Not on your life."

"Fine. Then I'll give you an answer you'll like even less. I don't really know."

"I'm supposed to buy that? What ulterior motive have you got up your sleeve? How do I know you won't turn on me as soon as we get to the compound? Use me as some sort of hostage?"

"Ooh, now there's an idea." He shifted her position in his arms so he could bear her weight better, and Korra's stomach fluttered. "Honestly, Avatar, if you focused half the energy you waste spilling words out of your mouth onto your combat skills, you'd have destroyed my Revolution months ago."

"Thought I'd already done that." She glanced up at him again. "So, we're back to that now?"

"Pardon?"

"Back there, in the snow, you called me by my name. Korra."

Was it her imagination? Or was did his neck get just slightly darker? "I figured it to be the only thing to calm you. Couldn't well have you lashing out and taking my face off."

"Hm. And for a moment there, I thought you actually cared."

He chuckled, his chest rumbling against her. Korra had to fight back the strange feelings the light sound sent flooding through her.

"Don't flatter yourself. Am I such a monster in your eyes I couldn't choose the honorable course?"

Korra was about to shoot back something witty, but Amon stumbled in the thick snow, and she jolted in his arms. Pain exploded through her leg, knifing up from her broken ankle. She gasped, gritting her teeth and unconsciously curling her fingers against his tunic.

He caught his balance, straightening. "We ought to have a look at that."

"It's fine." Korra's eyes were clenched tight.

"Hardly." He lowered her to the snow, the corner of his mouth turning upward as she hissed in pain. "One of the perks of leading an entire revolution of street fighters and refugees: I've learned pretty well to tell when people are lying."

Korra grabbed his hands as they started to reach for her ankle. He glanced up at her, arcing an eyebrow. Her hands were shaking.

"Really, what gain would I have to harm you now?"

Korra swallowed, her throat convulsing. Slowly, she released his wrists, gritting her teeth as he removed her boot. She jerked at his touch. His hands were cold as they probed her ankle, gently maneuvering it from side to side. Korra balled her hands into fists to keep from crying out. Her skin was already black and blue beneath his fingers, a nasty lump where a bone had been forced into an awfully misplaced position.

"Definitely broken," he affirmed. He glanced up at her. "You're not going to like this, but I'm going to have to set the bones."

Korra shook her head violently. "No."

"I won't even have to touch you for it."

"Even more no! You're not using bloodbending on me!"

He sighed. "Are you this difficult around you friends, or do you reserve that for me?"

"Special brew, just for you." She glared at him, but her venom was lost as another wave of pain washed through her, making her clench her eyes shut and shrink backward. The snow had begun to melt into her clothes, the chill seeping up through her body and intensifying the pain. Her shoulders rocked with shivers. Amon glanced up at the snow still swirling down around them, the soft howl of the blizzard winds.

"Fine. But we at least need to get you warm."

"What—"

Before she could demand what he was doing, he stood, lifted a curled hand across his head and drew it swiftly down across his chest. The snow rose up on either side of them, closing above their heads and solidifying into a smooth ice dome. Instantly the wind cut off, the howling chill dying away to a soft drone outside the makeshift shelter. With a few more deft moves, Amon hardened the slushy snow beneath them into a solid sheet of ice. He then proceeded to bend the water out of Korra's clothes, drying her. Korra looked up at him, trying to quash the sudden rise of admiration toward her former enemy.

"That was… pretty cool."

He flashed her a crooked grin, then settled down beside her on the ice. To Korra's surprise, the frozen ground wasn't half as cold as she'd thought it would be. She drew her knees to her chest and shivered. Then she gasped when she felt him slide around behind her, snagging her by the hips and dragging her backward so that she rested between his legs. She crouched forward, her eyes wary slits, but his arms caged her in, trapping her there.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Returning the favor." He chuckled at the flush that spread across her cheeks, pulling her in closer. "What was it you said before? Can't have you freezing to death while I can help it."

He settled his arms around her waist, adjusting her so that her back pressed against his warm chest. Korra fought the shiver that threatened.

"Is this really necessary?" She cursed herself for the breathiness of her voice.

"Unless you'd rather become an Avatar icicle, yes. It is."

A tense kind of silence settled over them. Korra tried to focus on something, anything, else—the faint howl of the snow outside, the coolness of the ice beneath her… Why did her heart do flip-flops when he held her like this? It was more than nervousness at such a close proximity to her former nemesis. A warm, tingling kind of fire danced up and down her arms, pooling in her belly and making her heart drum with an awful loudness in her ears. Finally, she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Thank you," she whispered, feeling herself relax against him just a little.

She felt the muscles in his arms relax at the words, too. "You're welcome," he murmured. His breath ruffled her hair, and she shivered again at his closeness.

"Why?" she whispered, a second time. She swallowed, knowing what his response would be, but a deep part of her ached to know the answer. "Why are you helping me?"

"I already answered that question, Avatar. Believe me, if I knew the reason myself, I'd tell you." He shifted behind her, so that his lips were right up against her ear. "But I might ask you the same. Why come after me, when you knew full well the others would not follow?"

Korra swallowed, wishing her stupid heart would stop pounding at his nearness. "How do you know they wouldn't follow?" she shot back.

"Katara let me go," came the simple reply. "Why would she do that, I wonder?"

Korra swallowed harder. Her mouth was dry. She knew exactly why. Katara was infamous for seeing directly into people's hearts, unveiling hidden motives, deeper pieces of them that others may not have been able to spot. Amon's arms tightened around her.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question."

"I don't know."

"I think you do."

"She's wrong," Korra blurted. "She thinks she sees something in you that isn't there. She thinks you have some redeemable quality hidden away inside you, some mistaken notion of goodness."

"Mistaken?" he chuckled. "What would you call saving your life?"

Korra shut her eyes. His smell was beginning to permeate her senses. A wild, smoky kind of musk that made her heart flutter uncomfortably. How had she never noticed his scent? Perhaps because every other time they'd interacted she'd been holding her breath in fear. Or because she'd never been this close to him before.

"Look," he said, his voice softer as he loosened his hold. "All I want is a second chance. You said not so long ago you understood that. So why go out of your way to take away my chance to start anew?"

Korra shifted in his arms to look at him. His face was closer than she'd expected, and she had to beat back a surge of strange sensations sparkling in her chest.

"Katara trusts people," she whispered. "Even people who don't deserve it. I'm not so forbearing."

"Mm. And would it really be so hard?" Without releasing his other arm from her waist, Amon slid a finger beneath her chin, tipping her head back. Her heart rate accelerated. The last time he'd done that, he'd roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. Now the touch seemed gentle, almost… tender. "To trust me?"

Korra swallowed. "You've got a heck of a track record, pal."

The corner of his lips tipped upward in a smile, and her stomach lurched. "You don't believe someone can be redeemed?"

"Not when that someone is a bloodbender who lies and manipulates and hurts people to get his way."

"Ah. Yet my brother altered his course and helped you before the end, didn't he?"

Korra faltered. "That… that was different."

"Was it?" He leaned forward, so that their faces were only inches apart. "My brother confided to me that you once told him he was just as bad as I. Now, if one monster can change, who's to say another can't?"

Korra pressed her lips together. "You give the impression you actually want to change."

"All I ask for is a second chance," he murmured, drawing closer, so that his lips were just a fraction from hers. His warm breath slid over her face, his tantalizing scent filling her nostrils. Korra fought to keep her head clear. "Will you trust me with that?"

Korra stared up into those blue eyes. Some part of her, a stronger part of her than she'd admit, truly wanted to believe him. She wanted to see again that glimpse of the man she'd seen inside him—the boy he'd left behind in the Northern Water Tribe. The one that was gentle, kind, and chivalrous. The one who cared about those weaker than him. The one who wanted to fight for justice and equality in the world, not force his ideals through violence and brutality.

"Can I?" she whispered. His eyes flickered down to her mouth and her breath caught in her throat. But instead of drawing closer, he drew back, releasing her chin.

"It'll be a long walk back," he replied, lowering his hands to rest around her waist once more. "You should rest. You may have only taken seconds to catch up with me, but it took me most of the day to walk out here. And you're not exactly a feather."

"Are you calling me fat?" Korra would have laughed if she didn't feel so deeply rattled.

He chuckled. "So now suddenly my opinion matters to you?"

"'Course not," Korra replied, turning around and settling back against him. She laid her head back against his chest and, after a moment's hesitation, let her hands rest over his larger ones. "I just hope you understand how weird this is for me," she murmured, almost to herself.

He took a long, slow breath, and then Korra felt him rest his chin on the top of her head.

"You have no idea," he whispered.


	7. In Too Deep

**Okay, so **cheesecakebutternuts** was the official 20th person to review (well-technically 19th, but the 20th person was logged in as a guest so I couldn't PM her :P) so she's chosen a character to add to this story! She picked Toph, so keep your eyes peeled for this feisty little character coming back into the Avatar world—she's one of my personal faves, actually. Can't wait to bring her back in. **

**Keep reviewing. Remember, whoever gets to review #50 gets a free one-shot! :) And please, keep pouring in the ideas. You guys inspire me like none other. Thank you sooooo much for all your lovely comments, I love you all, dear readers!**

* * *

_"What you said when you left, just left me cold and out of breath. I felt if I was in way to deep, guess I let you get the best of me."  
—Over You, Daughtry_

* * *

The White Lotus exploded into an uproar when Amon carried Korra into the compound.

Mako rushed forward, hands ablazing, his eyes as fiery as his fists. Bolin wasn't far behind, his green eyes as stormy as his brother's.

"What's this?" Mako demanded. "Korra! Did you hurt her? If you laid a finger on her, I swear—"

"She needs to get to the healing wing," Amon replied, his gaze cool. "If you care about her, you'll step aside."

Mako fumed, but he knew common sense when he heard it. Without putting out his fire, he followed Amon as he carried Korra to the hospital wing. The White Lotus guards gawked at the scene.

"Korra!" Tenzin cried, lurching to his feet as the two of them entered the room. He, Katara and Pema sat around the dining table just outside the healing rooms.

"What did you do to her?" the airbender demanded, his blue eyes fierce.

Katara stood and put a hand on her tall son's shoulder. "Tenzin, calm down and let him put the girl down."

The monk glared, but let his mother pull him back, away from the door to the hospital wing. Amon gave Katara a curt nod, then moved past her into the healing room. He set Korra down on the bed. She winced as her ankle tweaked with the motion.

"What happened?" Tenzin demanded, coming to stand beside Amon. His brow was creased with worry. "Korra, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just a broken ankle."

"You hurt her," Mako snarled, rounding on Amon.

"She attacked me," came the calm reply. "I had no choice."

Mako raised his fists, fire igniting around his fingers, but Katara stepped between the two men.

"Enough. Fighting isn't going to help Korra," she snapped. "Out, all of you."

"But moth—" Tenzin protested.

"Out, I said. Korra needs some space if she's going to heal properly."

One by one, Bolin, Mako, Tenzin, Pema and the few White Lotus guards who'd gathered filed out of the room. Amon turned to go, but Katara reached out and caught his sleeve.

"No. You stay."

Amon blinked. "Whatever for?"

"You think I don't know a fellow healer when I see one? Sit."

Caught off guard by the fire in those blue eyes, Amon took a seat in the chair by the bedside. Katara moved to stand beside the Avatar. Korra's eyes were shut tight, her teeth clenched. Rolling up her sleeves, Katara removed her snow-sodden boot and took the bare ankle in both of her weathered hands. Korra hissed in pain.

"Yep. Definitely broken," Katara said. She glanced up at Amon. "How did you do this?"

He swallowed. "Er, I kicked her."

Katara looked at him for a moment, then bent again over the Avatar. "Come here."

Amon stiffened. "Pardon?"

"Don't be difficult. Come here and help me set the bones. This fracture's too delicate for standard bone setting, and I swore off bloodbending years ago."

Amon stared at her. "You want me to bloodbend her?"

"No," Korra gasped through her teeth. She jerked upright. "Don't let him near me."

Katara took her shoulder and shoved her back down to the mattress. "Calm down. It will be painless."

"No!"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Amon agreed. "I'd prefer to keep my face intact."

"I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you,"Katara assured.

"Katara," Korra moaned, her eyes shut tight against the pain.

"Hush, child, and lie still. Noatak, you trained in the art of healing as a boy, correct?"

Amon swallowed. "My mother taught me what she knew, as the Northern Water Tribe restricted healing to the women. But… I know a few things."

"Good." Katara waved him over until he stood at the foot of the bed beside her. "Be careful. There's a lot of fragmented bone pieces embedded in her tissue. You don't want to hurt her more."

"You'd trust me to do this?"

She eyed him with a steady blue gaze. "Will you give me a reason not to?"

He looked down at Korra's tense form, curled halfway in on itself atop the starched white sheets. Something foreign stirred in his chest. Compassion? Not quite. Perhaps pity.

"All right," he said. He widened his stance, drawing a deep breath and sensing the water around him. It had been a long time since he'd used his abilities to heal anyone. He hoped he wouldn't make her worse.

He closed his eyes, hovering his hands over her injured ankle. A deep breath in through his nose, a soft exhale. Feeling the power coursing through his blood, coalescing at his fingertips. He sensed instead of saw the bones in Korra's body, a map stitching itself together in his mind's eye. He felt the blood rushing to the injured area, warm and pulsing. Slowly, he laid his palm against her ankle. She jerked at the touch, but he didn't let that break his concentration. Taking care to work with slow precision, he manipulated the blood vessels within her bones, guiding them back into their proper shape. The shattered fragments began to knit themselves together, the swollen tissue deflating as he gently pulled the blood from them. The bones slid together, each small broken piece fusing once again to the tibia's bruised length. Korra sucked in a breath through her teeth. Amon let his fingers smooth down across the skin of her foot, scanning to make sure everything was in its rightful place once again. Then he opened his eyes.

The gruesome misshapen lump in her ankle had disappeared. The skin was still black and blue, but a kinder shade than it had been moments ago. Korra sat up on the bed, staring at it with her mouth slightly agape. Standing a little off to her side, Katara smiled.

"Beautiful work," she said. Then she reached down and patted Korra's hand. "You should be fine by this evening, honey. Now you need to rest off all that stress on your body. Would you like something to eat?"

Korra swallowed. "Uh, yeah. Th-thanks."

Katara turned to go, then stopped and held up a hand when Amon tried to follow her. "Ah-ah. I need someone in here with her in case she needs anything. Someone with healing experience."

"But I—"

"Trust me, it's safer in here than it is out there. They're about ready to pull your head off." When he opened his mouth to argue further, she sighed and laid a hand on his elbow. "I know you want to be as far away from this place as possible. But the White Lotus won't let you go now. We'll have time later to discuss your incarceration, but for now, stay put."

And with that, she turned on her heel and walked out the door, snapping it shut behind her. Amon stared after her for a moment. Then he turned and settled himself back into the chair.

For a tense moment, silence settled between them.

"Was that the first time you'd done that?" Korra asked.

Amon looked up. "Healing someone?"

She nodded. "No," he replied. "Though it was my first time healing broken bones."

Korra hesitated. Then she blew out a long sigh. "Thank you."

"You needn't. I'm the one who broke it in the first place."

"No. I mean… thank you. For all this. Bringing me back. You didn't have to give up your freedom like that."

Amon looked at her, a little amazed to receive such a sincere apology from the Avatar. "You're welcome," he whispered.

Korra shifted on the bed, rising to a sitting position. She rubbed her ankle, her eyes hooded. "So… I suppose this means you'll just try to escape again?"

"That depends." He chuckled. "Will you try to come after me again?"

"Well, seeing as I'm incapacitated, probably not." Korra frowned at him. "I guess I could go Avatar state on you and all though. That'd stop you for sure."

"I highly doubt that."

"Didn't you hear how powerful Aang was when he went Avatar? He could wipe out an entire city."

"I'm not too concerned, seeing as you've never mastered the Avatar state."

Korra sighed, slumping back against the pillows. "Oh, so you heard." She shut her eyes in frustration. "I don't know why, but I just can't. I can't connect with whatever spirit beings I'm supposed to, can't delve into my spiritual side. The only contact I've ever even had with Aang was after you took my bending away. I haven't seen him since."

"You've never been able to channel your past lives?"

"Nope. According to the White Lotus, I'm a spiritual failure."

Against his will, he felt a pang of sympathy. "I know what it's like not to live up to another's expectations. Yakone would always fly into a rage whenever Tarrlok or I were not able to master some technique right away."

Korra opened her eyes. "I've never heard you talk about your father before."

He shut his mouth. He hadn't meant to say anything of his past.

Korra gnawed her lower lip, a strangely endearing expression on her. "Do you ever… you know, dream about them?"

"What do you mean?"

Color bloomed in her cheeks. "Well, I don't know. Sometimes I dream about the family I left behind, before I came to the White Lotus. Sometimes it was the only time I ever got to see them."

He waited a long moment before answering. "Yes. I do dream of them."

Korra raised her eyes to meet his. She gave him a tentative smile. His breath caught in his throat. The way the light from the half-shuttered window played against her mocha skin, the brilliance of her turquoise eyes… He had to look away.

"What were you dreaming about," he found himself asking. "When I woke you back there, in the snow?"

Korra's smile vanished. She dropped her eyes to the floor, her face going a shade or two paler.

"You," she whispered.

He looked up at that. "Me?"

"You gave me nightmares, okay?" She sounded almost defensive. "Every bloody night after our encounter on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. I couldn't get your blasted voice out of my head." She took a shuddering breath. "I've always been brave. Katara always used to say I had more moxy than Aang ever did. But after that night… I didn't want to face you again. I became a coward. You have no idea how psyched out I was before our final showdown. I almost considered walking up to you at that rally and asking you to take my bending just to get it over with." She looked away, and he felt a jolt somewhere in the region of his chest when he saw her eyes shimmering with tears. "You probably think I'm weak."

Without thinking, he leaned forward and slipped his hand over hers. Her eyes flashed up to his.

"You're not weak," he said. "The furthest thing from it. I would have never admitted it at the time, but I actually admired your strength on Aang Memorial Island."

Korra looked up, her jaw trembling. "You… did?"

"I'd never seen a girl who would glare up defiantly in the face of danger like you did. It was inspiring to have such a worthy opponent."

Her face warmed. The color looked so pretty against her dark skin. "Thanks," she muttered.

His hand tightened over hers. "I'm sorry about the nightmares." He really meant it. "You still have them, even after everything?"

She bit her lip, but nodded. Amon hesitated. Then he stood and sat down on the bed beside her, lifting his hands to press his palms against her temples. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax. It's an old trick I used to use on my brother when he was smaller."

Korra stared at him, and then let her muscles loosen. He leaned forward, so that his forehead almost brushed hers. He watched her eyelids flutter closed. Concentrating, he shut his own eyes, sensing the receptors in her brain, the soft network of blood vessels rimming her mind. Gently, he took control of them, releasing the tension that had built up inside her skull. He heard Korra give a barely audible sigh.

He removed his hands, but did not move back. She opened her eyes. He could hear her heart racing at their proximity. For reasons he didn't know—or perhaps he did know the reason—his own had started to pick up speed too.

"Did you just… _bloodbend_ my nightmares away?"

He smiled. "A little trick I figured out when Tarrlok woke me up screaming so often back in the North Pole. The vessels around the brain are extremely sensitive. Stress puts them under pressure, and when the push against the memory receptors they trigger unpleasant memories, in the form of nightmares. I just eased things up a bit for you. You ought to have a few nights' worth of peace now."

Korra stared at him. Then her lips tipped upward in a smile. "Thank you. Again."

He smiled back. It felt weird. It had been so long since his lips had formed that shape. "Don't mention it."

Neither of them moved. Their faces were mere inches apart. His heart lurched when he saw her gaze flicker down to his lips. No. He couldn't allow this. But she was so close. Her warm breath slid over his skin, her scent sweet and earthy and intoxicating… He found himself wondering what those cinnamon colored lips must feel like. If she just leaned forward a little...

He drew back, trying to still his hammering heart. He couldn't. They couldn't. He'd already let himself get in too deep over his head with her. Speaking of his past. Listening to hers. The way his chest constricted every time her vibrant turquoise eyes fluttered up to his.

He cleared his throat, slipping off the bed. She sank back against the pillows once more, a soft sigh slipping from her lips. She looked almost… disappointed. He quickly shook the thought away, clearing his throat a second time.

"I'm going to see if your food is ready," he said, striding to the door. Before she could say anything, he slipped outside, shutting it behind him.

Only Katara stood outside. The others had gone. She sat at the table, stirring a steaming pot of beans. She looked up as Amon entered. A soft smile curved the wrinkles on her face.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to stay."

Amon stopped. By the Spirits, this woman could always see right through him, couldn't she?

"I cannot stay. All that awaits me here is prison or execution."

"I'm sure we could cut you a deal, what with your help with Korra's injuries."

He shook his head. "One noble action will not account for years of crime against the city."

Katara looked at him, her blue eyes sad. "Then I suppose you must go."

He stared at her. "Again, I'm surprised you're not trying to stop me."

Katara shrugged. "I wouldn't wish to see you waste away in a prison cell, either. It may take a while for it to surface, but I can see goodness in your heart. You'll come back when the city needs you. It may be sooner than you think."

"I'm afraid you're wrong about me."

She shook her head, giving him a confident smile. "I'm never wrong about people."

He looked at her for a long moment, then dipped his head in gratitude. Then he hesitated. A strange sort of emotion welled in his chest. He swallowed. "Tell Korra…"

Katara gave him a sad little nod. "I will," was all she needed to say.

He couldn't look at her anymore. Without another word, he turned on his heel and made his way down the darkened hallway toward the White Lotus Courtyard. For some inexplicable reason, his final escape didn't give him the rush it had before. He felt strangely empty… like he was leaving a piece of himself behind in that healing room.


	8. Love and Regrets

**Wow. Longest chapter yet. In any fanfiction of mine! Over 4,000 words! :O Thank you so much for the awesome reviews, guys. Keep 'em coming. :)**

* * *

_"Let yourself be silently drawn by the strange pull of what you really love. It will not lead you astray."  
― __Rumi_

* * *

The door creaked. Korra looked up see Katara stepping in, carrying a tray of steaming food.

"How are you feeling?"

Korra sat up, rubbing her ankle. "Worlds better," she replied. Then she frowned. "Where's Amon?"

Katara sat on the edge of the bed, setting the tray of food on the bedside table. She sighed, setting a hand on Korra's blanketed foot. "He's gone."

Korra felt like the bottom of her stomach had dropped out. "Why?" she asked, a little embarrassed at the soft whine in her voice. She cleared her throat. "I mean, I thought he said he wasn't going to run."

Katara shook her head. "He couldn't stay here," she replied. "You know him. He's a man of ambition. He couldn't just stand by and allow his life to be taken away from him by some city council."

Korra wished her heart didn't sink at those words. She dropped her eyes from Katara's, fumbling with the hem of the sheets. She couldn't explain why, but her throat felt oddly tight. I mean, it wasn't as if Amon was her friend. Not even close. But… she couldn't help but admit they'd bonded over the last few days. After all, he'd saved her life. He'd healed her. They'd… spoken of things Korra had never talked with anyone else about, not even Bolin or Mako. But now he was just up and gone. She didn't know why, but that hurt worse than if one of her best friends had abandoned her.

Katara reached forward and placed a weathered hand over hers. She squeezed her fingers in a surprisingly strong grip. "You know," she whispered, her voice lower than Korra had ever heard it. "I've always wished I hadn't let the love of my life get away from me like that."

Korra looked up. A flush seared across her cheeks, and it took a moment of flustered mumblings and clearing of her throat before she could respond.

"He's not my… We're not… I don't feel about him like that."

Katara only smiled. "I saw you. Back in his old healing room. I walked in early that morning to see if you were still with him, when I found the two of you lying on top of his bed, hand in hand."

Korra's blush grew impossibly darker. She thought her face would melt off. "It… it wasn't like that."

Katara just looked at her. Korra tried to look away, but found she couldn't tear her eyes away from those penetrating blue ones. She swallowed. Then she dropped her shoulders in defeat.

"Katara, I don't know what to feel. I mean, he was my enemy. He took my bending. He filled my nightmares for weeks. I couldn't get him out of my head. But now… now it's like he's a different man. He's not Amon anymore. He's Noatak. It's hard to keep hating him when he risks his blasted life to save mine. When he talks to me like he does… I don't know, Katara. It's all so confusing. I know I'm starting to feel something for him. I don't know exactly what yet. It scares me, and I'm not sure what to do." She sank back against the pillows, tossing a hand over her eyes and moaned. "And then there's Mako. Why does everything have to be so complicated? What on Earth am I supposed to do? Go after Amon? Let him go? I don't know why, but it hurts already that he's gone. Gosh, Katara, I am so stupid. How did I ever get myself into this mess?"

Katara sighed and patted her hand. "You know, I always regret not going after Zuko when I had the chance."

Korra sat up so fast her head swirled. "Wha… _Zuko?"_

Katara chuckled. "Yes, I know. It's a secret not well known."

"But, but—" Korra blustered. "The Firelord? Seriously? I mean, I thought you and Aang…"

"Oh, yes, Aang and I were quite in love. But there was a time when I had given my heart completely to two men."

Korra leaned forward, closing her hand over her old master's. "Tell me."

Katara smiled softly, and closed her eyes. As she spoke, the years seemed to melt off her face, her voice transforming her into a young, confused fifteen-year-old girl once more…

* * *

Katara stood in the silence of the cave, trying to meditate to still her racing heart. The pale light of the crystals illuminated her face and clothes, bathing her whole body in an eerie green light. A rumble from overhead made her eyes snap upward. The earthen trapdoor high above her squealed aside, and figures emerged from the shadows above.

"You've got company," sneered a voice she recognized as one of the Dai Li agents. Someone yelped in pain as the two earthbenders shoved him into the hole. A horribly familiar grunt sounded as the young man crashed to the cave floor. Katara froze.

"Zuko!"

He pushed himself to his knees, and looked at her. There was something defeated in his shadowed eyes. The cave door rumbled closed, and the only light in the cave became the soft green crystals once again.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Katara tensed, preparing herself for an attack. But Zuko only turned away, his back to her. Katara stared at him for a moment. Fury laced her blood. Fury for all the things he had done to her in the past, to Aang, to her brother.

"Why did they throw you down here?" she demanded, taking an angry step toward him.

Silence.

"Oh, wait. Let me guess. So that when Aang shows up to help me you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches."

Zuko shifted his weight to glance back at her. Something glimmered behind his golden gaze, something she couldn't put her finger on. Then he turned around once more, silent as the grave. Somehow, his silence only frustrated her all the more. How dare he pretend to take the high ground! He deserved of this, he deserved her fury, he deserved to be locked down here to listen to his greatest enemy tear him to pieces.

"You're a terrible person, you know that?" she growled. "Always following us! Hunting the Avatar. Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace. But what do you care? You're the Firelord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

She didn't know why she was trying to cut him so, to wound him with her words, but her heart raced with a rage she hadn't felt in a long time.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

"I don't!" she exploded, yet also pleased she had gotten a rise out of him. "How dare you. You have no idea what this war has put me through." To her horror, her eyes began to burn. She turned away, her knees buckling. She knelt on the cave floor, hugging her arms to her chest, and dipped her head to her knees. Tears welled in her blue eyes. "Me personally," she whispered. She took a shuddering breath, reaching up to press her fingers against the cool sapphire stone of her necklace. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."

She rested her forehead against her knees, all her anger and urge to torment him vanishing. Her shoulders shook with barely restrained sobs. Tears dampened the threadbare fabric of her dress.

"I'm sorry," said a soft voice. Far too soft to have come from Zuko's lips. His voice sounded strangely broken. "That's something we have in common."

Katara froze. Then, slowly, she lifted her head. She slid her eyes back to where he sat, his body half turned toward her now. With a trembling hand, she scrubbed at her waterlogged eyes.

"Wh… what to you mean?"

Zuko rose, and crossed the cave toward her. Katara tensed, but he only settled down next to her, a hair's breadth away. She could feel the warmth from his body, and instead of feeling threatened, a strange sort of tingle arose in her stomach. She should inch away, she knew, but she remained where she was.

"My mother was taken from me when I was very young," he whispered. "I never knew what happened to her." He lowered his head, resting it on his knees just as she had done only moments before. "I never even got to say goodbye."

Katara felt her heart squeeze a little. Fresh tears welled behind her eyes, but she pressed them back. Without thinking about the consequences of her actions, she reached out and laid a hand over his arm. Briefly distracted by the firmness of the muscles beneath her palm, she whispered,

"I didn't, either."

He tensed for a moment. Then, slowly, he raised his head and settled his hand over hers. His was large, and warm. Katara felt her heartbeat pick up.

"I'm… sorry for all the grief I've put you through," he murmured. He turned to look at her, and her breath caught at the way the green light played off his golden eyes. Even his scar didn't look so dramatic in this soft glow. She resisted the urge to reach forward and tuck the loose strands of black hair away from his eyes. His hand tightened over hers, and he lowered his gaze. "I've always thought capturing the Avatar was the only way to restore my honor." He took a shaky breath. "There's nothing I want more in the world than to regain my father's love again."

Katara's heart broke for him. She pressed her other hand over his larger one, sandwiching it, and laced her fingers through his. "You shouldn't have to earn your father's love," she whispered. "He should love you because you're his son. Honor shouldn't come before your own flesh and blood."

"You obviously don't know my family."

"But Zuko, surely there's another way you could prove yourself to him?"

"There's nothing he wants more than absolute power. And Avatar stands in the way of that. If I'm to regain any sort of favor in his eyes, I've got to help him remove that obstacle."

Katara stiffened. He felt it, and turned to her. Seeing the tears still shimmering in her blue eyes, he reached a hesitant hand forward, laying it against her cheek. Without thinking about it, she leaned into the touch, feeling her eyes close.

"I don't want to hurt you, Katara," he whispered. "I never meant to in the first place. You and your brother weren't my targets." His mouth tipped a little, in a slight smile. "I've always admired your fire. Even when we fight, even when I beat you, you keep your spunk." He slid his other hand over hers, so their joined hands made a kind of stack on his knee. "Don't ever lose that, okay?"

Katara tried to smile. It turned out watery and strained. "I'll try not to," she whispered. Slowly, she stood. She sighed, her back to him now, and lowered her head. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

He stood too, coming to stand behind her. "It doesn't matter."

Katara hesitated a moment. "It's just that, for so long, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy… it was your face."

Silence.

"My face," he whispered. She turned to see him brush his fingers against his scar. "I see."

"No, no." She quickly approached him again. "That's not what I meant."

"It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

Katara looked at him. Then, slowly, she reached her hand down into her pocket. It closed around the vial Pakku had given her, so long ago. "Maybe you could be free of it."

He turned. "What?"

"I have healing abilities."

His voice dropped again, and he looked away. "It's a scar. It can't be healed."

Katara withdrew the vial and held it up. It glistened in the light of the crystals. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special healing properties, so I've been saving it for something important." She approached him. "I don't know if it would work, but…"

Hesitantly, she laid her fingers against his scar. At her touch, his eyes slid closed. The skin was rough and unevenly healed beneath her fingertips. He lifted his hand and clasped her wrist, drawing it away from his face.

"No," he said. "Don't waste it on me. I've accepted my mark. It's a part of me. Save it for something more important." He opened his eyes. The golden depths blazed with an intensity that made her cheeks warm. Tightening his grip on her wrist, he pulled her closer, so that her chest almost brushed his. Katara suddenly became aware of how much taller he was than her when he looked down into her eyes. She could feel his breath, cool against her face, and the scent of him made her head go light.

She swallowed. "I wish I could accept my scars so easily."

He lifted his other hand, without releasing her wrist, and brushed his knuckles lightly against her cheek. She shivered at the touch.

"I wish I could heal yours so easily," he whispered.

And then, before she knew what was happening, his face drew impossibly closer, his golden eyes burning into hers. Her eyelids fluttered. She had plenty of time to pull away. She could push him back. She could waterbend him across the cave for trying something like this. Or she could…

His lips met hers with gentle warmth. Katara let her eyes fall closed, losing herself to the scent of him, the feel of him, the taste of him. She moved her lips in return, gently taking his bottom lip and reciprocating his tentative kiss. In response he took her face in his hands and kissed her with such intensity that she gasped against his lips, curling her fists in his tunic. His hands threaded through her hair, brushing against the base of her neck, trailing down her back to curl around her waist, pressing her into him. Katara tilted her head back to deepen the kiss, her heart fluttering when his tongue teased against her lips, coaxing them open. His breath was warm and sweet in her mouth, tasting like spice and heat and passion. She lost herself then. Her arms slid up to tighten around his neck, threading her fingers together and pulling herself against him. She heard a low rumble in the back of his throat that sent an explosion of tingles shivering up her spine. Her body molded to his, her lithe curves melting against his muscles of coiled power, unabashedly conforming to his frame. His hands traveled up her back again to cup the back of her head, slipping through her hair as if enamored with its softness. Katara didn't need to break for breath. It was as if all the confusion, all the pain, all the frustration of the past several months were finally coming to a close, everything making sense as she stood here in Zuko's arms.

The end came all too soon. A rumble above them made them both stiffen. They broke apart, her arms still locked around his neck, his hands still entwined in her hair. The earth shuddered, as if some great monster was trying to break into their prison from the outside.

"Aang," she whispered. She felt Zuko tense beside her, and he drew back. She suddenly missed the warmth of his hands around the back of her neck. He looked at her, his golden eyes inscrutable, yet filled with a fathomless pain. Katara took a faltering step forward.

"Zuko…"

The cave wall exploded in a cloud of dust. A flash of red and tan streaked toward her, and before she could react two strong arms were flung around her, crushing her in a breathtaking hug.

"Katara," came the choked voice, muffled in her hair.

"Aang," she said, her own voice choked, for many different reasons, and wrapped her arms around his smaller frame. Over his shoulder, she looked up to see Zuko being embraced by his Uncle across the cave. His eyes didn't leave her, and she felt her own swim with tears.

No one could know of this. They were enemies. They couldn't… She closed her eyes. Somehow, Aang's embrace didn't feel as warm as it used to.

* * *

Just an hour later, Katara stood with a new batch of tears in her eyes—these of fury. Water whips curled around her hands like serpents, shimmering and swirling with deadly energy. Zuko stood just across the channel of water, glaring at her, two blazing swords of fire blazing at his fists.

That scumbag. She should have known he was only playing her. Talking about his mother back in that cave, playing her emotions, talking about honor like it was something he actually had. Only to turn coat and betray her again, striking Aang down with a blast of firebending and turning on her. Her eyes burned, and she swiped angrily at them, gritting her teeth. Zuko's face showed the same struggle. But the heat smoldering behind his golden eyes was a different kind of heat than the kind she'd seen back in the cave. This was a dangerous fire, one that would consume her until there was nothing left.

"I'd thought you'd changed," she cried, drawing back her water whips for another strike.

He narrowed his eyes. "I have changed."

He lunged forward again, severing one of her water arms in a vicious firebending slice. She gasped, feeling the electric current rippling up her arm. While she struggled to reform the whip, a gleeful yell made her head snap up. Azula surged forward, propelled by blue lightning, and launched a crackling jet of electricity toward her. Katara blocked it, but just barely.

Brother and sister banded together, and Katara found herself hopelessly outnumbered. Sweat broke out on her brow as she struggled to hold them off, but with Zuko's powerful fire blasts and Azula's deadly accurate lightning, she found herself flying backward through the air. She cried out as her skull cracked against a crystal mound, and slumped to the ground.

The last thing she was before she blacked out was Zuko, blurred by tears, staring down at her, an odd twisted look of pain on his face. And then her world went dark.

* * *

_One month later. _

Katara stood, glaring at Zuko from the doorway. He stood there, unaware of her presence, a faint smile on his face as he gazed out the window. Fleetingly she wondered what he could possibly be thinking about to make his lips tip upward in that endearing way… She shook herself, and cleared her throat.

Zuko spun around, instantly in a firebending stance. Katara arced an eyebrow, challenging him.

"Go ahead. Do it. We both know that's the real you."

He blinked, and dropped his arms. He lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

Katara crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "You might have everyone else buying your… transformation." She spat the word. "But you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past." She approached him, putting as much threat into her icy gaze as she could muster. She tried to ignore the way his scent permeated her nostrils as she drew closer, a mix of cologne and spice and fire. She pressed the feeling away.

"So let me tell you something right now," she hissed. "If you take one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends, right then and there… permanently."

Zuko stared at her, his face expressionless. Katara turned to go, but he caught her wrist. An electric shock went through her as their skin connected. She whirled around, twisting in his grip, but it was like iron.

"What," she snapped.

"Katara…" The sound of his voice almost broke her. It was hardly more than a rasp, soft and pleading. She tried to force her gaze away from his penetrating golden eyes, but found she couldn't. He tightened his grip on her wrist, pulling her closer. A thrill went through her as she remembered him doing that, not so long ago, in a very different situation. She pressed her hand, palm flat against his chest, to keep him from drawing her any nearer. Her hand trembled. She couldn't hold up this façade of coldness much longer.

"I'm truly sorry," he whispered. He slid a hand under her chin, tipping her head back to meet his gaze. "More sorry than I've ever been in my life. What I did was wrong. I betrayed you, right after you opened yourself up to trust me. It was a low move, one I don't deserve to be forgiven for."

Katara blinked at his sincerity. His thumb slid down her jaw, moving to trace the skin below her ear. She fought the warmth that threatened to overtake her.

"Even if you can never forgive me," he whispered. "I want you to know that I meant every word I said back in that cave. I don't ever want to hurt you again. I admire you… probably more than anyone else in this camp. You're strong, you're brave, you're beautiful. And I could never deserve you. But please… just know that I will never forgive myself for what I've done to you."

Katara stared at him for a long moment. Then the last of her resistance evaporated.

"Oh, Spirits," she whispered in defeat, then reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair, pulling his head down to crush her lips to his. He stiffened in surprise, and then his lips moved with hers, engaging in a perfect, gentle dance. His tongue slid past hers, warm and tantalizing. Katara lunged upward, throwing her legs around his waist and winding her arms around his neck. His hands slid to her thighs, supporting her against him as he tilted his head beneath hers to deepen the angle. A tear slipped from Katara's clenched eyes, falling onto his cheek. For a long, heady moment both lost themselves to the passionate kiss, wrapped in the warmth of one another. Then, by some unspoken consent, they both broke apart.

Zuko lowered Katara to the ground, his arms still wrapped around her waist. They were both breathing like they'd run a marathon. She leaned forward and buried her face in his chest, clutching his tunic for dear life.

"What are we doing, Zuko?" she whispered, the tears catching in her throat. Tears because she knew this couldn't be. _They _couldn't be. It was her and Aang. She couldn't abandon him for the Fire Nation prince. Couldn't betray him like that. He was the Avatar, after all. She had to help him save the world. Didn't she?

Zuko laid his chin on her head, closing his own eyes. "I don't know," he whispered back. His own voice had roughened, unshed tears tightening his throat. "We can't do this."

Katara nodded against his chest, just holding him tighter. Her shoulders began to shake, and he began to rub soothing circles on her back, hushing her with gentle words that could do nothing to fill the aching hollowness in her heart.

When they finally pulled apart, he leaned down and took her lips in a much softer kiss, filled with sorrow and regret. Katara felt a warm tear slide against her cheek that was not her own. After a long moment, she drew back, brushing her fingertips against his scar in mournful goodbye. Then, without another word, she pulled away and turned toward the door, not trusting herself to look back at him as she shut it softly behind her.

She sagged back against the closed door, buried her face in her knees and wept, completely unaware that a Fire Nation prince, on the other side, was doing the exact same thing.


	9. A Farce to Keep Up

Katara's voice faded away, and Korra sat staring at her old waterbending master, her jaw slack. Three long beats passed, and neither of them said a word. Katara's ocean blue eyes were far away, a slight mist over them, and her voice had begun to tighten toward the end of her tale. Korra's heart ached for her. She felt a strange connection to the older woman's pain.

Reaching out, she slid a hand over Katara's rougher one, and squeezed. "I'm sorry, Katara," she whispered. "I didn't know."

Katara shook her head slowly, as if clearing herself from a daze, and wiped her eyes. "No one knows," she replied. "Not even Aang."

Korra hesitated. "You still… you still loved your husband, didn't you?"

"With all my heart. However, I believe a part of me will always belong to Zuko." Katara sighed and dipped her head, the aged lines around her eyes tightening. "Sometimes I wonder about what could have been. If he'd told the Fire Nation he was going to marry a commoner instead of a royal. If Aang found someone else. If I… had followed my heart." She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened them, they burned with a clear fire. She pressed her second hand over Korra's. "Don't make the same mistake I did, child. Don't let your heart get away from you. Chase after it, and don't let it get away. Otherwise you'll be left wondering, forever. And you'll never know what could have been."

Korra swallowed hard. "But, Katara. This is a little different. I mean, we've been enemies, in the public eye, for a long time. What would people think about the Avatar befriending the leader of the Equalists?"

"I believe Zuko's and my situation was worse. We'd been enemies for far longer, in the face of not only a city but a whole world."

Korra floundered for an escape. "But… how would I even find him? He could be anywhere in Republic City right now, and that's assuming he was even being honest with you about returning. What if he's trekking back to the North Pole? How can I—"

"Naga's a supreme tracker. Finding him's the least of your worries."

"Yeah. What will I do when I _do _find him? What am I supposed to say? I can't just… just…"

She rolled back onto the pillows, flinging her arms up over her forehead. "Spirits, why is my life so messed up?" She heaved a huge sigh. "What am I supposed to do, Katara?"

Katara smiled, and patted her on the knee. "Let your heart tell you that."

* * *

"Noatak. It's been a long time."

Amon stared at the man before him. Shang had put on several pounds since the last time he'd seen him. His dark black hair had begun to lighten, slicked back over his tanned forehead in its usual style. The clear blue eyes were the same, also that half-smirk with the divot of a scar over his upper lip. His once fit form now hung over his belt, barely contained. But something told Amon his old friend could still handle himself in a fight.

Sheng's face split into a wide grin.

"Good to see you again, friend." He reached out and clasped Amon's hand, then drew him forward to give him a hearty clap on the back. Amon couldn't help but smile at his old friend's enthusiasm.

"Back in the city," he said. "Couldn't resist paying my old partner in crime a visit."

"How long have you been back? I thought you moved to the North Pole."

Amon dismissed the lie with a shrug of his shoulders. "I've returned for a time, to catch up with old friends. See how the old tribe's getting along."

"Noa?" They both turned to see a young man approaching, his mouth dropped open in surprise. Blue eyes marked him as Water Tribe, and his hair hung in three short ponytails, much like Tarrlok's used to when he was younger, Amon thought with a pang. But he recognized this boy.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" the young man gawked. "Has the old wolf-lion returned?"

Amon's grin broadened. "Naku. You were the size of a seal pup when I left."

"well, I'm not the only thing around here that's changed." Naku frowned. "The scars are new."

Amon glanced down, realizing that the collar of his robes had slipped an inch, baring the roughly healed scars at the side of his neck. Swearing under his breath, he adjusted the fabric to shield them once more.

"Yes, well… you're not the only ones who've have adventures in my absence."

"So it's true?" Naku demanded. "You're really here to stay?"

"For the time being." He turned to Sheng and arced an eyebrow. "I see your hospitality's as poor as it's ever been."

Sheng laughed. "My apologies. Here, pull up a seat and I'll grab you a drink."

He moved behind the long counter at the corner of the bar, and Amon pulled out a stool. While Naku seated himself beside him, he let his gaze travel around the room, taking in the empty booths, the cracks in the wooden walls he knew so well, the old tapestry bearing the symbol of equality stretched over the far wall. The place hadn't changed a bit since he'd left. He wondered where the rest of the old gang was.

"How have things been around here?" he asked, turning back to Naku.

"Slow, since you left," the boy replied, catching one of the mugs of ale Sheng slid across the counter toward them. "A good part of the team left after you did. I suppose Sheng didn't have the same flair for leadership you did."

"Oi," Sheng protested, hopping up onto the counter with a pint of beer in one beefy hand. "I filled in the best I could. It's hard to fill shoes that are bigger than yours."

"We've been making progress though," Naku went on. "The Triads are thinner than ever in this area. That trick you taught us about blocking chi—it's worked wonders. We finally caught Shady Shin a while back, along with some other upstanding gang members. Blocked their chi, just like you showed us, and dumped 'em on the steps of the police station." The young man sounded proud. "I got Firebolt Jin a few weeks ago. Bloke never knew what hit him."

"Speaking of chi-blocking," Shen cut in. "We've been developing that skill. We've come so far since you left. Now—well, know we can block chi. Permanently."

Amon lifted an eyebrow. "Permanently," he repeated, keeping his voice neutral. "But you know that will kill the victim."

"That's the intention," Naku said, a dangerous grin spreading across his face. "Lue's cut us a deal. We're partnering with the Equalists now, doing night jobs and some side work whenever they need it."

Amon stiffened the name of his former lieutenant. "So you're working together," he replied, his outward mask as calm as ever.

"Yeah. Ever since Amon's death, Lue's been trying to up the ante. He can't take people's bending like their old leader, so he's stepping up the game. Amon had the right idea targeting the benders, but Lue's taking it to a whole new level. When he learned about our technique, he immediately hired us to teach his Equalists. We've already helped them take out all the bending Triads on the west side of the city."

"By take out," Amon said, his voice low. "You mean you…"

"Killed them, of course," Naku snorted. He raised his eyebrows. "Surely, Noatak, you haven't gotten soft all those years you were away, have you?"

"Not in the slightest," Amon replied, careful to show no emotion. "This Lue. He's holding rallies again, I take it?"

"Yeah. The support for the Equalists is stronger than ever now that Amon's become a martyr. And now that the Avatar's out of the city again, back at the White Lotus, Lue's got free range to carry out his plans. There's a rally tonight, in fact, at the old amphitheater on sixth. Nine o'clock. We're going. You should come with."

Amon lifted his hand, stroking his chin in thought. His eyes narrowed. "I think I will."

* * *

"I know, Naga, I don't like it either. But this is where the trail ends."

Korra slid down from her polar bear dog's back, peering warily around at the dilapidated buildings. She'd never been to this side of town. This was the old side of Republic City, and no one had bothered to patch it up in its years of disuse. Only shifty folk lived out in these ruins nowadays. Korra felt Naga's nervous growl rumbling through the ground at her feet. She turned around and set a comforting hand on her friend's shaggy shoulder.

"It's all right, Naga. I'll be okay. Stay here, all right?" The polar bear dog growled in protest, but Korra held up a firm hand. "No. If you come, it'll be a dead giveaway. I'm the only person in a hundred years to tame a polar bear dog. They'll see me coming from a mile away. If we want to find Amon, we've got to do it my way. Okay?"

Naga curled her lip in distaste, but obediently sat and curled up in the shadows of a building, her head on her paws. Her eyes watched Korra with wary vigilance.

Korra reached up and slid the three ponytails out of her hair, shaking her dark locks down around her face. Her traditional hairstyle was far too conspicuous. She wanted to blend in. The do left a slight lump in her long tresses, and smoothed her hair out as she walked, quietly making her way toward the building where Amon's trail had ended. She'd left Naga several streets down, so as not to draw any attention to herself when she arrived.

What was she going to do when she found him? Demand he come back? Plead with him? Fight him and haul his butt back to the compound? None of those options sounded particularly appealing. Korra sighed with apprehension, twisting her hands in front of her.

Footsteps behind her made her turn. A man was walking toward her, eyes narrowed. Korra quickly read his stance, her heart sinking when she noted it wasn't remotely friendly. She was about to shift into a bending position, but then remembered she had to keep her cover. Shoot. What was she going to do?

"A little far from downtown, aren't we?" The man's voice slid like knives down her spine. Threatening and mocking all at the same time. "What's a pretty girl like you doing all by herself out in this shady neighborhood?"

She swallowed. _Keep it cool, Korra. _Her hands were already itching to firebend. "Just looking for someone," she replied, as casually as she could. The man stopped, just inches from her. She fought the urge to take a step back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another figure move to join the first. Two tall, muscular men who had a frightening sort of air about them.

"No one with honorable intentions comes to this part of town," the second man said, coming to stand behind her. Korra looked back, tensing. She was caged. There was no way out of this but bending. She held her breath. But she couldn't give herself away.

"We'll see what boss says to do with you," the first man said. Then, quick as a flash, his hand shot out, jabbing against her side. Korra gasped, suddenly unable to bend even if she tried. The second man grabbed her wrists, pinning them behind her back and dragging her back toward the building. She struggled, lashing out with her heel against his shins, but he evaded her easily. The second man threw the door open and they pushed her inside.

The building was dim compared the blinding sunshine outside. Korra squinted, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. A long counter stretched along the side of one wall, with two figures seated at it. A young man and an older, stouter one. They looked up as the men shoved her inside. She stumbled against the counter. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"What's this?" the older man demanded.

"Found her skulking around outside. Thought you might want to ask her a few questions."

The man behind the bar narrowed his eyes at her. Korra straightened, trying not to tremble under that ice blue stare. Had those men not blocked her bending—how did they know how to do that, anyhow?—she would've blasted him backward with a whoosh of airbending, then earthbent the floor to send her rocketing out the door.

"Tell me your name," the stout man ordered.

Korra blanched, racking her brain. "Senna," she replied.

"Water Tribe," he replied. He glared down at her. "Are you a bender?"

"N-no. I was just—"

"What are you doing down here?" he demanded, not letting her finish. "Spying? Are you working with the police?"

"What? No! I'm not—"

"What's going on here?" said a deep voice. Korra stiffened. She turned to see a dark figure descending the wooden stairs at the far end of the room, approaching them. Amon's blue eyes flickered with surprise as they swept over her, assessing the situation. Then he smoothed his face, his voice adopting a surprised but pleasant sort of cadence.

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you." He stepped close to Korra and curled an arm around her waist, drawing her back from the man behind the bar. "Relax, Sheng. She's with me."

Sheng's eyes remained narrowed. "And who exactly is she?"

Amon chuckled, and Korra's stomach plunged at his next words. "Sheng, Naku. Meet my fiancé."

Korra stiffened, but he only tightened his arm around her, pulling her against him. The unspoken message was obvious. _I'm sticking my neck out to cover for you. Don't you dare blow it. _

Korra took a shaky breath. Then she forced a smile. "The name's Senna," she repeated, more for Amon's sake so he wouldn't slip up and call her something else.

Naku glanced from Amon and back to Korra. "So, you from the Northern Water Tribe or something?"

"Yep," she replied, reluctantly slipping an arm around his waist as well. "Met him about a year ago." She hoped that was accurate for whatever Amon's previous cover story was.

"And it was love at first sight," Amon quipped, tugging her back across the room. "Now, if you'll excuse us for a moment. I need to have a word with Senna."

Sheng, whose glare had softened by now, waved them away and returned to scrubbing down the beer-stained counter. The two men who'd dragged Korra into the bar looked after them for a moment, and then shrugged and returned to scouting out the area for other unfortunate trespassers. Amon pulled Korra up the stairs and into a side room, slamming the door behind them.

"_What _in _Koh's name _do you think you're doing here?" he demanded, glaring down at her with enough venom in his gaze to kill.

"Looking for you," Korra replied, crossing her arms over her chest and refusing to be intimidated. Surprise flashed across his face for a moment, and then he was scowling again.

"What—oh, you know what, _nevermind. _You can't stay here. You've got to go."

Korra planted her feet. "I'm not going anywhere."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I've half a mind to let those men have at you."

"Who are those guys anyway?"

"People you'd be wise to have never tangled with in the first place." He looked down at her, a change coming over his expression. "Were you aware of Lue's movements with the Equalists?"

Korra frowned. "Who's Lue?"

"My lieutenant." He took a step toward her, a dangerous light in his eyes. Korra stepped back, but he followed. The wall met her back, cutting off her escape. He continued forward, stopping just inches from her toes, and towered over her. Korra swallowed. A tremor of fear slid through her.

"You mean to tell me you're not aware," he hissed, his voice dangerously low. "Of their darker motives?"

Korra stared up at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

He slammed a palm into the wall just above her head, making her jump. "Don't lie to me, Korra," he spat. "They've been killing people. And you've just sat by in your safe, high-walled White Lotus compound and done _nothing_. Tell me, is that how the Avatar leaves her people?"

Korra's mouth fell open. "They're killing people?"

The raw horror in her voice must have made him realize she was telling the truth. His narrowed blue eyes stared down into hers for a moment, before they softened.

"You don't know," he said. "The White Lotus must not have told you."

"Is this true? People are really dying? And they just kept me in the dark?"

"It would appear so."

Korra didn't know whether to feel furious or terrified. Fury was always the best answer, so she let the fire fill her veins. "We've got to stop Lue."

"Oh, no," he said, drawing back from her personal space. "You're not going anywhere. You'd only make matters worse. Lue's not being careful now because he thinks you're out of the city. If you show up, fists ablazing, he'll just go undercover again. He's holding a rally tonight. I'm going to slip in and find out his next move. In the meantime, you're going back to the White Lotus."

"I've left these people on their own to deal with this monster long enough! I'm the Avatar. If they're worse than you, I've definitely got to step in. I'm taking this guy down, and you're not going to stop me."

Amon glared at for a moment. Korra pressed, "If you didn't want me to come, you shouldn't have told me about the rally." She pushed herself off the wall and poked a finger into his chest, pushing him back now. "I'm going. And you're going to deal with it."

His scowl deepened, but he could tell he wasn't going to get her to budge. Relenting, he turned toward the door. "Fine. But if you foil this for me, you're going to regret ever leaving the compound."

* * *

The moon glowed with snowy intensity amidst the spattered stars. The air whispered crisp and cool through Korra's loose dark hair, and she pulled the cloak Amon had lent her more tightly around herself. Had she been on her own walking these dark streets, she would have been on edge and alert, adrenaline coursing through her system. Yet with Amon's tall form keeping pace beside her, she somehow felt safe. Huh. Who'd have thought, feeling safe with her arch nemesis. Funny how a few weeks could change everything.

As they neared the old amphitheater, she could hear the distant roar of a crowd. A _big _crowd. She swallowed hard. She'd only been to one of Amon's rallies before, and all the hatred boiling inside that huge arena of people had scared the life out of her. So many people, all united in their hatred of one thing: _her, _and everything she stood for.

She gasped when she felt Amon slip an arm around her waist, pulling her against him as they walked. Her heart picked up speed.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"We'll draw less attention this way," he said. Korra was instantly reminded of Mako, the very first time she'd seen Amon up on that stage. But her stomach hadn't lurched up into her throat when she'd taken Mako's arm. She'd had faint butterflies, yes, but nothing like the skin-blistering reaction she was having to Amon. Her cheeks warmed at the comparison. What was wrong with her?

She panicked again when they were stopped at the door by a burly, gruff-looking man, though thankfully not the same guard she'd slighted her first time here. Amon reached into an inner pocket and withdrew some sort of Equalist ID, words scrawled over the paper that she couldn't make out. The man grunted and let them pass. Amon pulled her through the door.

Inside, the roar was almost deafening. If Korra had thought there'd been a lot of people the first time, there were thousands here now. She shrank back further against Amon as he led her forward, blending into the back of the crowd. Like before, a huge stage rose above the heads of the people, lit by mounted lights somewhere high above. Korra tried to tune in the hum of conversation around her.

"…hear the Avatar's left the city after she killed Amon," a man was saying. "That leaves everything wide open for Lue. If he plays his cards right, he can take half the city before she even finds out what's going on."

Korra shivered. Oh, I'll find out what's going on all right, she growled to herself. She felt Amon's arms tighten around her, as if he sensed her tension. He drew his lips level with her ear, his warm breath brushing her hair.

"Don't give yourself away," he whispered, absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles over the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I won't," she whispered, oddly grateful for the pressure against her hand. It kept her from completely freaking out.

An exciting murmuring rippled through the crowd, and Korra turned her gaze forward. The lights brightened onstage and a dark figure rose from the trapdoor in the ground, head bent, arms folded. The crowd exploded into cheers. The light glowed over the man's face, and Korra's heart gave a jolt when she recognized Amon's lieutenant, Lue.

"Citizens of Republic City." His voice rang out, deep and clear. "It is with solemn regret that I step up to take the place of our great leader. But I assure you, his sacrifice was not in vain. His ambition was to purge this city of benders and their manipulative oppression. And now, support for the Equalists is stronger than ever before. We are more powerful than we've ever been. With the new weapons we've been developing. It's only a matter of time before we take back Republic City from benders' tyrannical rule."

The crowd roared with approval.

"The Avatar doesn't stand a chance," someone catcalled. Korra shrank back into Amon's chest. His arm tightened on her upper arm, and he steered her away from the crowd. She tried to pull back from him, but he tugged her into a side hallway, hissing under his breath.

"Unless you'd like to stay and listen to more of that, I'm going to try and find what weapons he's talking about. There's a storage room back here where my Equalists used to store supplies and arms. They should have a sample of whatever they're using in here."

He withdrew a key and slipped it into the lock of a nearby door, opening it and pulling her inside. A light bulb flickered to life on some hidden sensor overhead, illuminating a dusty room filled with shelves and crates. Korra's stomach plummeted when she saw the rows upon rows of boxes filled with bolas, Equalist gloves, and armor. Amon rifled through the boxes for a moment, exhaling in frustration.

"There's nothing here," he muttered.

Korra opened her mouth to ask if maybe they should try somewhere else, when footsteps in the hall outside made her freeze. Amon looked up, going rigid. Korra's eyes snapped to him.

"Crap," she rasped. "We have no reason to be back here, do we?"

He just stared at her, his own eyes wide in horror. Scrambling for an escape, Korra snapped, "Well, don't just stand there! Act like we're doing something!"

He just stared at her. "Doing what?"

It was too late. The footsteps were already at the door. Lunging forward, Korra slammed into his chest and snagged her fingers in his hair, catching his lips to hers. He stumbled back against the metal rack, his arms wrapping around her in surprise.

_Don't push me away, _Korra prayed. _Just take the hint. Make it look real._

Her stomach exploded with fire when his lips moved against hers, kissing her back. His hands curled around her waist, pressing her close, and then traveled up her back to her hair. She slid her arms down to twine around his neck, twisting her fingers together to keep from shaking. Yes, the goal had been to make it look real, but this… this was too deep. Her heart did an odd flip-flop when she felt his tongue tease her lower lip, his hands fisting in her loose hair. Her blood felt like it was on fire. Giving in, she let her body mold to his, feeling the heat rushing off him as her own temperature rose. His kiss was gentle… and surprisingly sweet.

"Oi! You're not supposed to be back here!"

Korra grasped at the chance to break the kiss, because the fire in her belly was starting to scare her. She turned to see a thoroughly startled Equalist standing in the doorway, frozen like a statue.

Korra kept her arms entwined around Amon's neck, but pulled back enough to give the intruder her most sultry smile.

"Sorry," she said. "We just wanted a little privacy."

The man took a step back, and even through his mask Korra could tell he was flustered. "Well, find it somewhere else. This room's off limits." He stared at them. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"It was unlocked," Korra said quickly.

The Equalist sighed. "You're lucky the boss didn't find you in here. You'd best get lost."

Korra reached down and tugged Amon by the wrist—as he still stood frozen against the weapons rack—out the door. She flashed the Equalist one last smile.

"Thanks. We owe ya one."

"Whatever. Just get out of here."

He turned and relocked the door, then turned and stalked off down the hallway, leaving them alone once more. Korra could feel Amon's eyes burning holes into her back. Reluctantly, she turned around to face him. For a moment, his blue eyes drove the breath straight out of her.

They stared at each other. Then, slowly he cleared his throat.

"Quick thinking."

Korra felt a flush sear across her cheeks. "I think we've seen enough for one night," she said, turning back toward the arena. "Let's go."

He followed her without a word. When they reemerged into the arena, a guard posted against the wall looked up and narrowed his eyes with suspicion. Korra froze, but Amon only wound his arm around her waist and brushed his lips against her temple. She shivered. The guard seemed to reach his own conclusions for their emerging from such a questionable area. Keeping his arm curled around her, Amon led her back out into the night outside.

Neither of them said a word until they returned to the bar. Sheng looked up from behind the counter where he and Naku were sharing a drink.

"You two were gone a while," he noted.

"Senna wanted to go to the rally," Amon replied, pushing Korra toward the stairs. She stumbled up them on shaking legs, with him catching her from behind when she lost her balance. Upstairs was simple: a hallway, a few doors leading to rooms. Korra turned to him, opening her mouth to ask, but he cut her off.

"It's too late for you to try to travel back to the compound. You'll stay here for the night."

Korra hesitated. "You guys have an extra room?"

"No need. You'll be staying with me."

"No way! You've got to be kidd—"

"We do have a farce to keep up, after all, _sweetheart."_

Korra gritted her teeth, staring at him with murder in her eyes. He only smirked at her, and opened the door just off to her right, sweeping his hand for her to enter first. She glared at him a moment longer, then gave in and stepped inside. It was small, with a single bed and lamp stand, and a small window with broken wooden shutters. Amon entered behind her, and her heart gave a small jump when he shut the door behind them. But instead of trying anything funny, he moved past her and pulled one of the blankets off the bed and moved to the other side of the room.

"You can have the bed," he said shortly, spreading the blanket out on the wood floor just under the window. He settled onto it, rolling over with his back to her. "But if you talk in your sleep I'm putting you out into the cold."

Korra stared at him for a moment, touched by the gentlemanly gesture. Then, slowly, she let herself sink onto the bed. Without even bothering to kick off her boots, she sagged onto the pillows, exhaustion overtaking her before she'd even blown out the candle.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet. Over 5,000 words. WoW! Thanks so much for the reviews, guys. Love you all tons!**


	10. A New Weapon

**Credit goes to my little brother Mark for the ideas for this upcoming plot twist… I love that kid, he's so creative, I don't know what I'd do without him. :) Also, I just wanted to say thank you so much **_that random anon _**for ****your incredible, detailed and just plain awesome review. You warmed my heart almost to tears! And thank you so much, all of you other lovelies who reviewed. It just totally makes my day every time I see a little notification in my inbox. HNNNGGGGG.**

**I've also done some fanart of my own for this story. It's now the cover image. **

**Again, sorry for the wait. I'm trying to balance two fanfics at the same time, along with caring for two newborn baby goats and getting up super early in the morning to bottle-feed them. Ugh. Anywho, hope you enjoy this chap. It's a little shorter, considering my lack of free time. But please R & R, nonetheless. :)**

* * *

Korra awoke to the soft murmur of conversation drifting up from downstairs. She grimaced in the soft light spilling in through the window, rolling over to face the cracked door. With a slow yawn, she opened her eyes. The muted hum of voices trickled up the stairs from the outside hallway. She sat up and glanced over toward the opposite side of the room. She was alone. Only a neat pile of folded blankets beneath the window sill to indicate that anyone else had ever been there. Frowning, Korra tied back her hair and slid out of bed, padding to the door. Her bare feet made no sound on the wooden steps as she descended. But once she reached the bottom, some instinct caused her to pause. Sheng and Naku sat hunched over the bar counter, heads bowed in deep conversation. Amon was nowhere in sight. Korra slid back into the shadows, watching them.

"…something off about her. She's not giving us the whole story."

"Well, of course she wouldn't. We only met her yesterday."

"She's hiding something. Can't you feel it, Sheng?"

"Naku, give Noa the benefit of the doubt. If he says she's a nonbender, she's a nonbender."

"But she looks so familiar. Don't you see it?"

Sheng frowned. "Well… now that you mention it, she does share a striking resemblance to…"

But Korra never found out who Sheng found her to resemble, because at that moment a voice spoke from behind her, making her jump out of her skin.

"I'm sure Master Katara has told you it's rude to eavesdrop."

Korra swallowed a yelp, spinning around and stumbling straight into someone's chest. Amon chuckled as he caught her, without dropping the package he carried.

"Where were you?" Korra demanded, careful to keep her voice low so Sheng and Naku wouldn't hear.

He cocked an eyebrow. Then, without releasing her, he lifted the bundle in one hand.

"Sheng sent me to the marketplace for a supply run." His eyes swept her from top to bottom, taking in her disheveled clothes, her tousled hair and slightly drooped eyes. "Did you just wake up?"

Korra glared at him, and tried to pull away, but he only smirked at her and twined his fingers around her wrist, pulling her closer. She gasped at the proximity.

"Let me go," she rasped.

"On the contrary, I've got something to show you." In one fluid move, he looped an arm around her waist, tucking her against him in an inescapable hold, then turned and closed the distance to the bar in two quick strides, dragging her with him. Sheng and Naku looked up at his approach, but before she could mumble a greeting, Amon tossed the back of goods onto the counter and spun Korra about, pulling her towards the door.

"I'm taking Senna out for a walk," he announced over his shoulder, impervious to Korra's struggling. Even with one arm, he managed to overpower her.

"Doesn't she want breakfast?" Sheng called.

"She'll be fine," came the short reply. Korra opened her mouth to protest, but he was already shoving her out the door, his arm still closed around her waist. She wriggled in his grip, but he pulled her across the street and into an alleyway, finally shoving her up against the brick wall of a building.

"What's the big idea?" Korra demanded, managing to yank most of her body free, though he still held her in place with one hand on her arm.

"I need to talk to you."

"That's an awful lot of manhandling for just wanting to talk."

He ignored the heat in her tone, instead choosing to lean close. Dangerously close. Korra's heart fluttered. "You need to leave."

Korra blinked. "What?"

"I let you stay the night. Stay any longer, and you're putting yourself in danger. Do you have any idea who these men are?"

"I doubt they're half as bad as your Equalists."

"You're right. They're worse." At her glare, he pressed harder into her shoulder with the heel of his hand, causing her to grit her teeth. "You need to leave now, Korra. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. These men are just a few steps shy of figuring out who you are."

"What's so bad about that?"

He shut his eyes in frustration. "Imagine my Equalists. Without their adherence to code and fair play. With the same steel and scorn for the law as the Triads. Add to that a thirst for revenge against any and all Avatars to lay foot in this city, and you'll have a slice of who these people are."

For the first time, Korra felt a niggle of fear. "What… exactly, did you guys do before you went off and started the Revolution?"

He pulled back from her, releasing her shoulder to let her slump down the wall. "That is none of your concern. All you need concern yourself with is getting out of the city."

"I'm not leaving!" she blurted. "Not after what we saw last night! Lue's got his claws out for all the benders in Republic City. I won't leave them behind to fend for themselves against whatever new weapon he and Hiroshi have concocted. I'm the _Avatar, _Amon. That title may be mud with you, but to the world, I'm supposed to be the savior. I'm not abandoning anyone in their time of need."

"That's not what I meant."

Korra opened her mouth to let loose another barrage of justifications and arguments, when his words registered. "Wait, what? You're not going to force me to go?"

"Oh, you're going, all right. But listen. This new weapon of Lue's—I know what it is. And it's something far more horrible than any machine Hiroshi could have come up with."

Korra stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He turned his back to her, his shoulders tense, and ran a hand back through his hair. Korra tried not to follow the movement.

"Have you ever heard of a Tamashi Mageru?"

Korra frowned. "No. Doesn't that mean… soul twister?"

Amon turned back to her. His face was drawn. "The Avatar has nothing in its arsenal of experience to deal with a threat of this magnitude."

"Wait—what is a Tamashi?"

"Something that will turn the tides in this war. There's only one person I know of who could have knowledge of how to stop it."

"Where are they?"

He looked at her, his blue eyes shadowed. "The North Pole."

Korra stared at him. "Well then… let's go get them."

He laughed, but it was a tight sound. "It's not that simple, Avatar. She may not even still be alive."

"If she's our only chance to defeat Lue, we've got to find her. I need to know how to stop this Tamashi, whatever it is. We can take Naga—she covers ground in half the time it takes for a satomobile."

He folded his arms, regarding her. At least he hadn't turned her down yet. "And how to you propose to get across the arctic sea?"

"Same way I got to Republic City. Stowaway on a sea barge." At his raised eyebrow, she snapped, "Oh, don't tell me you're suddenly so fond of rules. Getting a free ride isn't half as criminal as the stuff you did with your Equalists.

He frowned at her for a moment, deliberating. "The White Lotus will want to know where you've gone."

Korra waved a dismissive hand. "I've run away for far longer periods than this. How do you think I got to see my parents growing up? They know I can take care of myself. Katara won't let them come after me. She trusts me."

He hesitated. "It may be our only option, if we want to stop Lue before he advances his plans."

"Good." Korra marched past him toward the street, but he caught her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Sheng and Naku," she said, tugging at his grip. He held her fast and shook his head.

"No. They'll want to know where, and why. We can't let them know."

"Why not?"

"They're dangerous. They support the Equalists, and they'd try to stop you. Then it wouldn't take them long to figure out who you are. And you don't want them learning that."

Korra grimaced. "You know, your friends don't seem like the sweetest guys. Fine. I'll go get Naga."

He released her. "I'll make up a cover story."

* * *

They left an hour later. As Korra didn't know how to get to the northern coast from Republic City, Amon sat in front on Naga's saddle, steering the polar bear dog through the hilly back roads behind the city. They'd left the looming skyscrapers far behind. The sky gleamed blue and clear, a few wispy clouds drifting by in the thin breeze. There wasn't a person or house in sight. Just the occasional rabbit-deer that scampered across the seldom traveled path.

Korra was finding it difficult to think. Pressed against his back, her arms wound around his middle, she couldn't help but register the taut muscles beneath his clothes, the warmth of him beneath her clasped hands. She tried to focus on something else, but it was hard with his scent invading her senses, his shoulders so near her face.

Unbeknownst to her, Amon was having a hard time of it as well. Every time the Avatar shifted behind him a rush of heat would surge across his abdomen. He wished she could just sit still, but that didn't fit Korra's personality, and they'd already been on the road for almost two hours. Finally, she gave up trying to increase the distance between them and rested her cheek against his shoulder with a resigned sigh.

"How much farther?"

Amon sighed. "We won't reach the coast in a day. We'll have to make camp somewhere near Desuta Creek."

She sighed and shifted against his back again, making him grit his teeth. "So who's this Tamashi lady anyway? Someone from your old village?"

"Her name is Haya," he replied. "She lived in the hut next door to my family's. She was a powerful bender, though she was never recognized by the Water Tribe council. Her methods were a little… different."

"Was she a Tamashi Mag—Mageru… whatever it is?"

"Yes. Though she practiced her bending in secret. She kept her power from the rest of the village. I believe I was the only one who ever knew her secret."

"How did you find out?"

"I followed her one day. She would always disappear into the pine wood behind the village, every day at high noon. I stumbled upon her in the middle of a training session."

He hesitated. Korra heard it in the subtle hitch of his breathing against her body. She tightened her arms around him. "What was it like?" she whispered.

"Terrifying," he replied, his voice low. "The most incredible thing I've ever seen." He paused. For a long moment, the only sound was the soft pad of Naga's paws against the dirt trail. "Korra, the Tamashi may be our only hope of beating Lue's forces."

It was the first time he'd used her name since he'd rescued her out on the ice behind the White Lotus. And she'd been in a groggy, half-conscious state then. Now, hearing her name in his deep voice, resonating against her body, she felt a shiver ripple through her. She bit her lip, heat filling her face. No doubt he'd have felt her reaction, pressed up against him as she was. Thankfully, he made no comment.

"This Tamashi," she whispered. "What does she do? What's this power that's so strong it can counter Lue's new weapon?"

Amon tilted his head back to meet her gaze. The look in his ice blue eyes made her blood run cold.

"Spirit bending."

* * *

Amon was infuriating the rest of the trip. Korra couldn't get another word out of him about spirit bending or whatever the heck it was that a Tamashi could really do. As much as she pestered him to tell her, he'd decided to clam up. Korra was seething by the time the moon had risen, the sun just a soft red gleam on the western horizon.

"We should stop here," Amon finally said, the first time he'd spoken in a good hour. Korra stared around at the bare hills, glowing silver in the moonlight. A single tree rose from the clear, casting eerie blue shadows over the thin grass, and Amon brought Naga to a stop beneath it.

"Here?" Korra asked incredulously. "Why can't we keep moving or something, until we reach a city?"

"There are no cities this far north. Not until we reach the port at the coast, and that's a good seven more hours away. No. We'll camp here for the night."

Sighing, Korra released him and slid to the ground, stretching her aching limbs. While Amon unsaddled Naga, she shifted into a bending stance and pulled up three slanted earthen walls from the ground, effectively shielding them from the main road and any chance of rain. It was big enough for the two of them and Naga, with room to spare. Amon turned back to her, and arced an eyebrow.

"Impressive," he acknowledged.

"Oh, that's not all I got." She smirked at him, then lifted her hands and ignited a tongue of fire over the ground at the entrance of the makeshift cave. It gleamed a brilliant gold against the dark night, flickering off the walls and sending sparks into the indigo sky.

_Show off, _Naga snorted, stepping over the fire to settle herself to the ground inside the stone tent mouth. Amon chuckled at her huffy grunt, and stepped around the fire into the cave.

"My thoughts exactly," he said.

Korra laughed. "What, so you speak polar bear dog now?"

"Fluently."

She smirked. "Fine." Naga grunted again, flicking her tail. "What's she saying now?"

With a straight face, he settled himself beside her, stretching out his hands to warm them over the floating flames. "That you should shut up and start breaking out the food."

Korra elbowed him, forgetting herself for a moment, then reached into the saddle pack to withdraw the dried rations Amon had brought from Sheng's store. Korra tossed Naga a strip of dried beef, which her friend gobbled down and was soon nudging her for more. Korra shoved her nose away.

"That's all we get till the Northern Water Tribe," she reminded her, patting her shaggy cheek. At Naga's reproachful look, she laughed, "Keep your teeth in your face."

Finishing their meager meal, Korra extinguished the flame and walked over to repack the saddle bags. When she turned back, Amon had leaned up against Naga's broad side and was watching her with an unfathomable expression. Korra hesitated. Usually she curled up with Naga on her trips away from the White Lotus. But the vision of cuddling up beside her arch enemy made her cringe. True, she'd already done it once, but she hadn't exactly had a choice then. But it didn't look like either of them were moving anywhere. Naga seemed entirely too comfortable with this ex-villain, resting her head on his knee and nodding off into peaceful slumber. Korra fidgeted longer at the mouth of the cave, pretending to examine the saddle bags.

"You going to sleep over there?"

Korra cursed. Why did his voice _do _that to her? She turned back to see him watching her with a slight crooked smile on his face.

"Come here," he said.

"No thanks." Korra settled herself against the saddle bags, using the soft leather mound as a sort of pillow. It was extremely uncomfortable.

Amon rolled his eyes. The cave's space was tight enough for him to reach easily across the space and grab her by the arm, pulling her across the ground toward him. Korra tensed.

"You know, for someone who's spent a thousand years learning to bend and adapt to the world's demands, you're quite stubborn. Naga's body heat is more than sufficient for the both of us."

Her stomach flip-flopped when he wrapped an arm around her, shifting his body beside her so that he lay half-curled around hers, propped up on one elbow beside Naga's warm side. To make matters worse, the polar bear dog grumbled in her sleep, and moved her broad neck to enclose Korra on the other side, trapping her in the uncomfortable position. Well—not entirely uncomfortable. Perhaps a little _too _comfortable.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Going to sleep," he replied, his voice infuriatingly matter-of-fact. When she wriggled in his grip, he only chuckled and held her tighter. "You know, this position didn't seem to bother you so much before."

"Sharing body heat in the middle of a blizzard is one thing. Sleeping like this when there's a very available polar bear dog for warmth is another."

"Ah, but this is so much more comfortable."

He was playing with her. She _heard _the blasted teasing in his voice as he toyed with her jumbled emotions. He'd always enjoyed throwing her off balance. This time, he was just using a different weapon to mess with her mind. Korra grit her teeth. It scared her how could keep her off balance with such ease.

Yet she remembered how startled he'd been when she'd kissed him, how his whole body had gone rigid when her hands traveled up to his hair. Even if he'd started this game, he'd sure been caught off guard. Korra felt a soft smile touch her lips.

Well, two could play at that game, she thought.

She rolled around in his embrace, meeting his eyes with a playful heat injected into her gaze.

"You know," she purred, walking her fingers up his chest. She felt him stiffen, and smiled inwardly. "Has anyone ever told you you're an exceptional kisser?"

He stared at her for a moment, his blue eyes widening. Then the corner of his mouth tipped upward, as if he knew exactly what she was doing. With a mischievous look in his eye, he slipped his fingers over her cheek and brushed a strand of hair back from her face.

"You're not the first, actually," he chuckled.

To her surprise, Korra felt a sudden heat flare across her chest. She blinked. Was she… _jealous? _By Tui and La! She couldn't be. Not of _him. _But before she could come up with some kind of smart retort, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Korra froze, too shocked to move. His lips were warm, and just as disarmingly soft as they had been the first time. Her mind floated away and for the briefest moment, she returned the kiss, closing her eyes and losing herself to the electrifying feel of his breath inside her mouth. After an immeasurable moment, he pulled back, his eyes twinkling with a smug kind of triumph that made her hate him all over again.

"Go to sleep," he commanded softly, gently rolling her over so that her back was to him once more. Korra stared at the back of Naga's sleeping head, her heart hammering wildly against her chest. He was going to pull something like that and then tell her to go to sleep? What was going through his head? Had he kissed her like that just to throw her more off balance? Or… had there actually been something behind it? No, surely there couldn't have. He was just playing games, messing with her mind in that twisted way of his.

Curse him. Curse him for doing this to her. Because as much as she tried to fight it, she couldn't ignore the slow burn in her stomach, the furious spider web of tingles spreading across her chest. She swallowed hard, gritting her teeth when she felt his breathing even out behind her, becoming deep and regular. Of course he'd meant nothing by it, he'd just fallen asleep without a care in the world. A hot surge of anger flushed through her. With one sharp move, she jabbed her elbow back into his gut, satisfied to hear a startled grunt of pain as she woke him. Wrenching out of his loosened arms, she stalked to the other side of the cave and dropped against Naga's opposite side, burying her face in her friend's coarse fur. She felt his gaze boring into the back of her head, but she didn't care. She just curled herself into a ball, tucking her body up underneath Naga's broad paw, and tried to ignore the burn of tears against the backs of her eyelids.


	11. Road Trip

**So sorry for such a long delay in the update! I've been super busy caring for my motherless baby goats. They live in the house with me now, haha, and they pee on absolutely everything in sight. Everything. Including my fuzzy leopard blanket that my brother left lying on the living room floor. Stupid beasties. Gah, but they're too adorable to stay mad at for more than 5 seconds. :P **

**Okay, so thanks to **the dark euphie **for the 50th review! She picked a free Amorra one-shot. Working on it now. Should have it within a few weeks for ya! :)**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter is adequate for y'all. Please review! **

* * *

_"There is a darkness deep in you,_

_A frightening magic I cling to._

_Just keep me a chance to hold on…_

_Give me something to hold on to."_

—_Snow Patrol, So Clear Now_

* * *

Korra awoke to the sound of Amon moving about the campsite. The leather saddle bags rustled as he dug through them, pulling out their second set of rations to prepare breakfast. He already had a small fire crackling when she pushed the sleep out of her eyes, emerging tousle-headed from behind Naga's snoozing form. She grimaced in the dim, flickering light. The sun hadn't even risen yet.

"What are you doing up?" she mumbled, her voice groggy.

He glanced up at her approach, then went right back to cooking. "We should get going before sun up if we want to reach port before the main shipments launch. Otherwise we'll have to wait another day in the town and find somewhere to board, which we don't have the money for."

Korra rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand, slumping down beside the fire. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the cooking rations. "What is that?"

"Sustenance," he replied, with the barest trace of a grin. "And trust me, coming from Sheng's stores, you don't want to know. Just take the strength you need from it and don't ask questions."

Korra shot him a look, but reached out and plucked a roasted strip of meat from the fire. She took a delicate bite, trying to mask her grimace at the bland, gamey taste. "Lovely. So what's the plan? Just hard riding all day?"

"Yes. And if I were you, I'd feed the polar bear dog so she'll have the strength to sustain us for the trying journey."

"Oh!" Korra whirled around to see Naga laying with her head on her paws, her soft brown eyes round and begging. "Sorry, girl. Here, have the rest."

She tossed her friend the remainder of her rations, which Naga gobbled up with a happy thump of her tail.

"You should have eaten that," Amon admonished. "You'll need your strength too."

"It's gross. 'Sides, I've gone longer than this without food."

He lifted one shoulder in indifference and finished his rations, standing and dousing the fire with a quick blast of waterbending. Korra grimaced at the sudden darkness. It reminded her that she really ought to be sleeping right now. With a reluctant groan, she stretched her aching limbs and struggled to rub the last remnants of sleep out of her burning eyelids. When she opened her eyes, Amon was extending a hand down to her.

"Come on. We'd best get going if we want to make port by sunhigh."

Korra tried not to react to the warmth of the proffered hand as he pulled her to her feet. Naga lumbered to her feet, snorting against Korra's cheek with a soft grumble.

"I know," Korra murmured, patting her snout. "You've only got to keep on like this for half a day, then you're home free and can sleep in all you want."

She saw the corner of Amon's mouth lift at the sight of her talking to the polar bear dog, but ignored him. He vaulted astride before she'd even finished fastening the leather saddle strap around Naga's furry ribs. He reached down to give her a hand up, and she swung up behind him. Her heart fluttered a little in her chest when he guided her hand around to his waist before taking the reins. Swallowing back the disconcerting reaction, she glanced over her shoulder and earthbent their makeshift tent back into the ground. And Naga bounded forward onto the dusty path.

The moon had just barely sunk behind the hills, but Korra could now see the faint pink line of dawn on the eastern horizon. She watched with mild fascination as the sun's fiery half dome broke over the mountain range, shooting streaks of red and orange into the brightening sky. With a soft sigh, Korra let her chin rest against Amon's shoulder, weariness seeping through her once again. She wondered vaguely why she felt so tired. She'd gotten up this early a lot before to practice for the Fire Ferrets, and had never felt this drained.

"That's something you'll have to get used to," Amon said suddenly, startling her. Had he been reading her mind?

"What?"

"The shift in time zones," he replied. "The Northern Water Tribe is the polar opposite of the Southern, so naturally the sun is set on a different nightly path. As we're approaching summer now, you'll have to adjust to fewer hours of darkness and longer hours of daylight."

Korra frowned. "What time is it now?"

Amon glanced ahead at the sun, pausing for a moment. "I'm a little rusty on Northern Water Tribe time, but I'd say somewhere around four in the morning."

Korra whistled. "No wonder I'm exhausted. I was a little confused why you said it would take seven hours to reach the port but we'd get there by noon. Now I get it." She groaned, slumping against his back. "Have I ever mentioned that mornings are evil?"

He chuckled, then reached back and squeezed her hand. "You can sleep if you want. I'll wake you when we stop for water."

Korra hesitated. Then she relented to her body's demands, resting her cheek against his shoulder blade with a soft sigh. "Thanks."

She let her eyes fall closed. Her arms latched around his waist would prevent her from falling off. Despite her earlier frustrations centered on this man, her tired mind couldn't help but register how warm and firm his body felt beneath her arms. It was oddly comforting, in a way. It made her feel like nothing bad could happen to her if she just succumbed to sleep. Huh. Go figure. What would have she said to herself for thinking that way just a few weeks ago?

She was too tired to think about the ramifications of her mental wanderings. She sighed, letting the gentle rhythm of Naga's gait slowly eased her back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Korra awoke to the disorganized murmur of voices. Frowning, she opened her eyes, blinking in the bright sunlight. She was lying slumped over the soft leather of Naga's saddle, her cheek resting against the polar bear dog's silken neck. And alone. With a tired grimace, she pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around.

Naga lay with her head on her paws along the side of a busy street. Civilians bustled to and fro over the cobblestones, chattering and calling out to vendors hawking their wares from beneath side street pavilions. A few tossed curious glances in the polar bear dog's direction, but passed them by without saying anything. To each his own seemed to be the way of life across the Earth Kingdom.

"Ah, someone's up and about."

Korra turned to see Amon returning from the other side of the street, carrying two leather flasks of water over his shoulder. She slid off Naga's saddle as he approached.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was going to when we leave town. Besides, you needed the rest."

Korra eyed him for a moment, a little taken aback at his concern for her. Then her eyes leveled on what he was carrying in his hands.

"What's that?"

"These?" He lifted one and tossed it to her. She caught it without thinking. When she turned it over in her hands, she gave a little cry of delight.

"Water Tribe dumplings? I haven't had one of these in years!"

He grinned at her, moving around to tuck one of the morsels beneath Naga's lips, which she gobbled up happily. "I thought as much. To be quite honest, I haven't tasted traditional food for probably as long as you have."

She looked up and gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks."

Amon tapped Naga's shoulder, and the polar bear dog grunted in reluctance, but slowly shuffled to her feet. Amon gripped the saddle horn and swung astride, reaching down to haul Korra up behind him.

"How much farther do we have to go?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist once more. "And what town is this?"

"Hei Zhen," he replied. "And we've got another few hours until we reach the coast."

Korra groaned and slumped against his back. "At this rate I'm going to be too sore to even walk when we get there."

He chuckled, guiding Naga into a mild trot with his knees. "And here I thought you were quite used to traveling by polar bear dog."

"I haven't had to since I came to Republic City. I must've gone soft."

"Gone soft indeed," Amon murmured with faint amusement. "That would have been handy to know just a few months ago."

Korra glared at the back of his head. "I'm not _that _soft. I still beat you and your Equalists' sorry hides to the South Pole and back."

"Don't flatter yourself," he replied. With a condescending smirk, he patted her knee, which was resting just next to his hip. A strange sensation fluttered in her stomach. "My undoing was my own. I let my rashness get the best of me, and acted without thinking. It had nothing to do with you."

Korra snorted. "Oh yeah? Who was it that kicked you out of a five story window in full view of a gawking crowd? _And _knocked your mask off? I'm pretty sure I beat you fair and square, Amon."

He laughed, but Korra could feel the tension mounting in the muscles beneath her arms. She suddenly registered how much bigger and stronger this man was than her, and wondered if it was really wise to be pushing his buttons like this. But her reckless streak was getting the best of her.

"I mean, I beat you twice. Once when I ruined your reputation in front of a whole crowd, and next when I totally owned you with airbending. Don't kid yourself. Your defeat wasn't your doing. It was mine."

It happened so fast, Korra didn't even have time to blink. With a sharp jerk, Naga skidded to a stop, and suddenly her back was slammed against the saddle. Amon's fierce blue eyes were inches above her own, his armored forearm braced against her stomach, pinning both of her arms beneath his weight. Korra's eyes widened. She tried to speak, but only a rasping squeak came out.

"If you think you brought me down by your own strength, young Avatar," he breathed, his voice hot and menacing against her neck. "You are sorely mistaken. Do you truly think you could stand against me?"

Korra shrank back against the saddle, suddenly realizing she may have been a little to bold. She glanced sideways to see Naga's head tilted, watching them in mild curiosity. Her polar bear dog would sense if she was in danger, and rush to rescue. So why wasn't she doing anything?

Her heart hammered in her chest. She knew he could feel it through his grip on her wrists, because his mouth tipped in a dark smirk, and he leaned closer, his breath ghosting over her face. "You're right to fear me. I've beaten you once, and I can do it again. Had circumstances been different, you wouldn't have stood a chance against my Revolution. Don't you forget that."

Trying to quell her fear, Korra squirmed beneath him. "I won, Amon," she snapped, her voice trembling just a little. "There's nothing you can do about that."

"I spared you in front of the crowd because I had no choice." His blue eyes burned with frightening intensity. "I could destroy you right here and this town would be powerless to stop it."

Korra managed a glare. "If you wanted to, you would have already. Why bother saving me at the White Lotus?"

Amon glared down at her, but she could feel the tension easing from him. After a stiff moment, he released a breath and let her up, sitting back on Naga's saddle. Korra sat up too.

"You know," she grumbled, rubbing her wrists. "Your mood swings are even worse than the daylight difference up here."

He shot her a look and tapped his heels against Naga's sides. She lumbered forward again. Korra glared at her furry friend for her traitorous show of standing by and doing nothing while her master had been practically turned into a pancake. Much more grudgingly this time, she settled her arms around his waist, feeling in both her body and his. She swallowed, gritting her teeth and resolving not to say anything. A beat passed. Several.

Korra tried to fix her eyes on the view of the land sliding past, the few scraggly trees that dotted the landscape, poking up through bits of scattered snow and tumble brushes. The sun was still low in the sky, though they must have been traveling for several hours since the morning. That must mean it wouldn't be going down till very late tonight. She wondered if she'd be getting any sleep at all.

Finally, she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Sorry," she finally ground out. "I didn't mean to… you know."

He was silent for a long moment. Then he let out a breath, his frame relax in her arms just slightly.

"I should be the one apologizing," he said in a low voice. "I shouldn't have let such childish banter flare my temper. I overreacted."

"I guess we're both a little tired," she acknowledged, inwardly surprised to hear anything so graceful as an apology coming from this man's lips. Perhaps she'd underestimated him. It wouldn't be the first time. "Are we… cool?"

He chuckled. The sound sent a strange warmth through her chest. "As much as we'll ever be."

The way he said it made her shoot back to reality. Right. They weren't friends. One argument between them shouldn't pull her spirits down like that. They'd fought much more violently before.

She opted for silence the rest of the journey. She must have dozed off against his shoulder again, because the next thing she knew he was shaking her awake.

"The trans-arctic shipment is about to leave," he said while she blinked her eyes into focus. They crouched in the shadows of an enormous sea barge, loaded with crates of all sizes that peaked out from between open metal panels in its broad sides. To her right, the port city sprawled out into the distance, hazy with smog and marine fog. Indistinct figures bustled about, but no one seemed to notice them. "Now—this was your part of the plan. Sneaking on board."

"Psh," she mumbled groggily, getting to her feet. "Leader of the ninja revolution, and you can't sneak aboard a freighter? Leave that to me. I'm the Master of Sneakiness."

His lips twitched in amusement, but he still looked tense. "Well, young master, can we hurry up and get going? There's a cargo inspector headed this way."

Korra tugged Naga by the collar behind a large stack of crates waiting to be loaded onto the boat. Amon ducked behind her, then eyed her friend.

"We'll have to leave the polar bear dog."

Korra whirled on him. "What? No way!"

"There's no way we'll be able to hide her on board that thing!"

"How do you think I got to Republic City?" she fired back. "I stowed away with her just fine, and no one as the wiser. We're bringing her."

He opened his mouth to argue some more, when a piercing whistle cut him off. Swearing under his breath, he pulled her deeper into the shadows, Korra pulling Naga after them.

"I thought I saw something over here," a voice said, getting louder as footsteps neared. Korra looked around, panic in her veins. Then she spotted an open panel on the side of the boat. The storage room it shielded was stuffed with crates, but it looked like there was enough room in the shadows to fit the two of them and Naga.

"In here," she hissed, tugging Amon by the sleeve after her. The two of them slipped inside, Naga following behind in a low crouch. She'd spent enough time with Korra to know how to be crafty.

"Come on, Burns, we've got to load up this freighter and get it shipped off by twelve."

"I know—I just thought I saw… an animal or something."

"Probably just a puffin-seal or something."

"A white one? With fur?"

"Just get the bloody load aboard and cast her off already! We get this shipment late and the boss'll send us to the lower docks. And I am _not _cleaning up rat-gull poop all morning again."

Korra shrank back into the shadows as footsteps drew closer to their hiding place. The man poked his head inside the storage cell for a second, just a cursory glance, and then slid the panel door shut with a hefty _criiiiink. _Then his footsteps faded away.

Korra let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She heart a throat clear behind her.

"Er, Avatar. If you could get off me."

Her face suddenly blazed with heat. She'd accidently backed straight into Amon's lap in her haste to get away from the door, and was crouching awkwardly just below his chin. Blustering a mortified apology, she jerked away and stumbled to the other side of the cell, grateful when she fell against Naga's harmless fur.

She could just make out Amon's inky shape in the darkness. A thin sliver of light slipped in through a crack above the panel door, lancing across the crates in choppy strips. The lines suddenly began to tremble. The floor rumbled beneath her and gave a soft, metallic lurch. Korra's hand tightened in Naga's fur. She breathed a second sigh of relief, feeling some of the embarrassment ebb away with the realization that they were moving. Finally.

"Well," Amon said from the darkness. "I suppose for good or for worse, we're on our way to the North Pole."


	12. Falling

**Sorry for the delay, guys. Been busy graduating from high school and stuff! :) Home stretch, last week! If anyone has advice and stuff on how to go about this college transition stuff, please send me a PM! I'd love to hear from you! **

* * *

Korra sat wedged against Amon's back, her chin bobbing against his shoulder blade as Naga lumbered along across the snow. She yawned, blinking in the faint starlight filtering down from the clear indigo sky.

The freighter hadn't docked until the sun had gone down. From there it had been a simple matter to slip away undetected. Even with Naga's size, she remained easily camouflaged with her white hide against the snowy backdrop. As Korra still didn't know the way to Haya's tiny, out-of-the-way village, she resigned herself to counting landmarks—there weren't many—and struggling not to fall asleep as the night dragged on. Finally, Amon's voice snapped her alert.

"There. Just up ahead."

Korra straightened and squinted through the darkness. Her heart soared. Finally, she could stretch her aching legs. Just over the icy rise a dark column of smoke spiraled up into the night sky.

"What town is that?"

"Haku," he replied, reining Naga in as they drew closer. They crested the small hill and paused for a moment to appraise their surroundings. Korra's brow furrowed.

It could hardly be called a town. Crude igloos, covered in dry animal pelts, strewn together like a haphazard necklace around an icy main street. A few stray dogs lounged around, scavenging in the crates and boxes stacked behind the little dwellings. One looked up and growled at their approach.

"This is it?" Korra asked incredulously. "This is where you grew up?"

"Yes," he replied, coaxing Naga down the slope. "Now try not to be rude. This town doesn't often take kindly to strangers."

"I'm never rude," she grumbled, but rested her chin against his shoulder with a faint stirring of anxiety. This was the farthest away she'd ever been from home. With her once worst enemy, in _his_ hometown. She wondered why she hadn't had any second thoughts before now.

Amon pulled Naga to a stop before the felt-lined door of the igloo on the furthest edge of the little village. He swung down off the saddle, and Korra made to get off as well, but he gripped her shoulder and pressed her back down.

"Stay here. I'll speak with her."

"But—"

"Do you want this to work or not, Avatar?" His voice was clipped, and she realized he was probably just as tired as she was. Flashing him a trademark pout, she relented and slumped back in the saddle while he picked his way over the snow to the little igloo.

He raised his hand to tap against the ice, but the felt-door was brushed aside before he could even get a chance to knock. An old woman stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the orange light of a fire deep inside the igloo—the source of the smoke, Korra realized—and looked up at them. Piercing blue eyes gleamed from a dark and heavily lined face, and her snowy crown of hair glowed around her like a halo in the soft firelight.

"Noatak," she said. There was no inflection in her voice, only smooth recognition.

"Haya." Amon hesitated. "We're sorry to disturb you so late, but there's an urgent matter that needs to be—"

"Oh, I know why you're here." Haya stepped out, opening the door a little wider, and her bright blue eyes found Korra. A soft smile graced her weathered lips. "The Avatar, in my humble village. But I suppose you must be hungry after your journey. Please, do come in."

Korra gaped at her. "Wait—how did you…?"

Haya eyed her shrewdly. "Do you think you are the only one who receives visions from the Spirits, child? Oh no. I've known you were coming for a long time now. A threat such as the one brewing in Republic City needs to be addressed, and quickly. Noatak was right to send you to me. I might provide you with the one way with which you can defeat this new Tamashi warrior." She pushed the door wider still. "But enough talk out in the open like this. My fire's heat is escaping. Now, are you coming in or not?"

Korra and Amon exchanged a glance. Haya eyed them both evenly. Then, slowly, Korra slid down off Naga's saddle and entered the igloo.

…

Amon lay awake in the darkness, staring up at the soft glow of the moon through the igloo ceiling. His mind swirled with the surprising and perplexing events of the evening.

Haya had indeed been shown their arrival by the Spirits, for she seemed to know all about the proceedings in Republic City and Lue's dangerous new turn for the Revolution. She settled the polar bear dog outside in a small storage lean-to she had available, then fixed them a hasty supper of sea prune stew. Her hospitality was warm and welcoming, and against his will Amon found himself letting his guard down and relaxing. Korra bantered easily with the woman, having a natural knack for making new friends, and the two of them seemed to hit it off right away.

Once Haya had finished putting away the dishes from their brief meal, she showed them where they could stay. The igloo had only two rooms, the main room that contained Haya's simple bed and dinner table, and the side room that held nothing but a stiff cotton mattress that stretched from narrow wall to narrow wall.

"I'm sorry I don't have much more to offer you," she apologized. "Haku isn't a town accustomed to having guests. Mine's the only igloo with even a spare room, as I often entertain friends from the neighboring village. Make yourselves at home." She nodded to Korra. "We will start training in the morning, Avatar. I look forward to see where your skills lie."

And then she left them. Amon swallowed. This… had not been what he'd been expecting. The woman's open hospitality, her foreknowledge of their coming, the… _single _bed. He swallowed again, a little harder this time.

"Er," Korra said, thinking along the same lines. "There's not exactly room for one of us to sleep on the floor this time."

He forced himself to appear cool and collected. No need to make the situation more awkward than it already was. "I'll keep to the left if you'll keep to the right."

"Okay." Korra sank gratefully to the mattress and kicked off her boots, burrowing beneath the thick fur blankets with a yawn that would put a hippopotamus-bear to shame.

Amon hesitated for a moment, and then turned and blew out the candle sitting on the small ledge of ice by the doorway. The sounds of Haya's moving about the igloo on the other side of the thin pelt door had quieted—she'd already gone to bed. She obviously had absolute trust in these strangers sleeping in her house. He wondered if she knew who he really was. He had a feeling she knew more than she was letting on.

Brushing aside any lingering thoughts of doubt he had about this mission, he settled to the bed and stretched out in the darkness beside Korra, maintaining a safe distance. He listened to the sounds of the village. A dog was howling in the distance, somewhere, most likely outside the town line. A soft, eerie wind whistled over the domed roof, skating over the ice with a low hiss. Shivering, he pulled the furs up over himself and rolled to his side, letting his eyes fall closed. He could feel the exhaustion of the day seeping through his body, his muscles taut and overextended, aches and pains from the long, stiff-backed ride in the freighter rippling up his spine. He wondered idly what sort of training Haya had for Korra tomorrow. The Avatar was no doubt as exhausted and sore as himself. He didn't envy her the following morning, having to get up and start whatever vigorous routine the spirit bender had set out for her.

A sudden warmth beside his hand made him tense up. Korra had moved beside him, brushing the edge of her finger against his wrist, whether unconsciously or consciously he did now know. He listened to the tone of her breathing. She didn't sound asleep.

For some reason he could not explain, his heart began to beat faster. He berated himself for it. It had been an accident. She reached out in her tiredness, not thinking about whoever it was that lay next to her. Perhaps her weary mind was thinking of the firebender. He tried to talk his racing heart down from its precipice, but the traitorous organ would not respond.

Slowly, careful not to make a sound, he brushed his hand against hers, just as subtly as she had to his. He thought he heard a soft sigh from somewhere in the darkness, and her fingers slid against his palm, interweaving with his, warm and soft.

There was no way she could not be awake.

He lay there silently in the darkness, listening to the sound of her breathing soften and even out. Her had was warm and small in his, and impossibly soft. He ought to move away, he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to break the contact.

This was dangerous. He knew it from the odd rhythm of his heart in his throat, from the way a slow, smoldering fire had begun working its way up his chest. He was falling for her. He'd sworn to himself that he wouldn't fall and he was plummeting hard. He rolled over to face her in the dark. He could just make out the soft spill of moonlight over her face, silver against her mocha skin. A dark strand of hair lay curled against her silken cheek, moving just slightly as she stirred in her sleep. Warm breath trickled out from elusively parted lips, her lashes fluttering as she dreamed. His throat tightened. Hadn't he prepared himself for this? Hadn't he decided to guard himself against her charms, against _her. _He knew this was wrong. And yet, every day he was falling faster. He thought back to his behavior along their trip here and winced. He could see it now, the signs of his downfall. The way his mind had replayed over and over that frantic kiss at the Equalist rally. The way his lips itched to reenact that burning fire that had taken him over, his traitorous streak of mischief when he'd teased her back in their makeshift cave. Kissing her like he had… he'd told himself it had all been meant to throw her off balance, to keep her guessing, but he was only fooling himself. He was beyond saving, hopelessly too far gone.

Korra murmured in her sleep and rolled toward him, her warm body pressing itself against his chest. He stiffened. She sighed and tucked her head up beneath his chin, curling her hands in his tunic. Her warm breath tickled the bare skin of his neck, sending a frenzy of tingles through his body. He could just barely feel the soft tip of her nose against his collarbone.

Crap. He sucked in a breath to calm himself, but only succeeded in inhaling her sweet, earthy scent. His head went light. It was all he could do not to wrap his arms around her and pull her snug against him, bury his face in her hair and never let her go again.

Instead, he tried to move away from her, but she must have unconsciously felt the movement, for her arm suddenly went around his waist, clinging to him like a small child might. She murmured again and wiggled closer, pressing her nose into the hollow of his throat. He caught his breath.

For a long, still moment, all he could do was absorb the feeling of her heartbeat, a sweet, steady staccato against his own uneven, racing rhythm. Then, ever so slowly, he allowed his arms to slide around her, his chin settling to the top of her head. He closed his eyes, marveling at the impossible way she fit so naturally there.

Oh yes, he'd fallen. And he didn't how to get back up.

…

"So what's first? Are you going to show me how to spirit bend? What is that exactly? Can I learn it in a week? Is it really powerful? Is it like firebending?"

Haya smiled at Korra's incessant stream of questions, and held up a hand to stop her. The three of them sat cross-legged in the snow outside her igloo home, practically glowing in the brilliant light of the northern sun. Korra fidgeted, while the two older Water Tribers sat with practiced stillness.

"Spirit bending is neither firebending nor water, nor air or earth. It is its own element. Similar to energybending, in a way, but it extends far deeper into the soul, manipulates a person's essence." Korra shifted uncomfortably. That sounded an awful lot like bloodbending… manipulating someone against their will. "It is not a power to be taken lightly. Once you spirit bend, you can never go back. So I ask you, Avatar Korra—are you ready for this burden?"

Korra swallowed. Her eyes flickered to Amon, but he'd fixed his gaze on the snow by his feet. So, he was leaving her on her own. She took a deep breath.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm ready."

Haya stood, brushing her hands together in a brisk clap. "Good. Now, I need to head to the market to pick up some ingredients. I expect a good three hours worth of meditation from the lot of you by the time I get back."

Korra jumped to her feet. "Wait, what? You're leaving? I can't just sit here and meditate all day! I don't even know how to meditate! Tenzin always told me I sucked!"

Haya held up a hand. "To master the delicate art of spirit bending, one must first master the delicate internal balance of her own spirit. Meditation is key to attaining a proper sanctum for a Tamashi. Noatak, you are to be her instructor in this area. You are a waterbender, are you not?"

He blinked, looking like a cow deer caught in the beams of a sato's headlights. "Well, yes, but I—"

"Then you are to be her teacher. Waterbenders are perhaps the only people in the four nations that have learned to master the state of inner calm with such success. You will teach her, prepare her for her training to come. I will be back."

"But—" Korra stumbled after her. "I can't…"

But Haya was already walking briskly away across the snow, toward the main street, without a backward glance. Korra stood, fuming after her for several moments, before turning back to Amon.

"Was she always like this?"

He looked as dumbstruck as she. "I haven't the faintest idea. I didn't many sides of her when I was a boy."

With a huff, Korra returned to his side and plopped down on the snow, crossing her legs and resting her fists on her knees.

"Fine. Show me how to meditate."

"It is not something that can be shown," he replied. "It must be discovered."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Fine. Then help me _discover _it."

He couldn't hide a smile at her petulance. "Shut your eyes."

"What—"

"Just shut them, Korra. Do you wish to learn this or not?"

With an icy glare, she complied, closing her eyes and sitting stiff-backed beside him. He could feel the tension spilling off of her.

"Now relax."

"I am relaxed."

He knew that laughing would probably only infuriating her more. "No, you are not. Here, like this." He reached out to her, and she gasped when he laid a hand against her stomach. Her eyes flew open.

"_What _are you doing?"

_"Relax. _I'm going to help you breathe. Close your eyes."

Her blue eyes were tense with wariness, but she reluctantly closed them again, the muscles of her stomach tense under his palm. Amon closed his own eyes, breathing in deeply.

"You are too tense," he said. "Here. Relax every muscle in your body, feel the chi flowing through you, coalescing just beneath my hand. Let it flow, don't try to block it."

He felt her body slowly melt against his touch, her breathing deepening. "Good," he praised her. "That's it. Now, direct your focus not outward, but inward. Feel the beating of your heart, the rhythm of your breath. Don't think. Simply be."

Her lips twitched in frustration. "I don't think I'm doing it right."

"You needn't do anything at all. All that is required is to breathe in and out, to release your mind and let your spirit be free."

Korra gritted her teeth and tried to focus on the sound of his voice, what he was telling her, and for a moment, she thought she got it. She breathed in, breathed out, felt herself relaxing…

And then her mind began to take over. She thought of the new threat of the Equalists, thought of Mako's indignation with her for her newfound friendship with her former enemy, thought of… thought of the way that former enemy's lips had tasted during that panicked kiss in the Equalists' weapons room…

She opened her eyes. Amon sat beside her, his face blank and relaxed in the depths of meditation. She allowed herself to study his features in the bright morning sunlight. He looked younger than his brother, she realized, and with his face so relaxed as it was he seemed to have lost ten years of the stress and tension that usually clouded his features. Smooth tan eyelids, closed now, but she new curtained the most stunning blue eyes she'd ever seen. She'd never thought she'd liked blue eyes before—she'd always thought Mako's golden ones were the prettiest ones she'd ever seen, but that morning when she'd seen Amon sitting beside her bed in the healing wing after she woke up… she realized she'd been wrong. High-set cheekbones and a proud nose set over full lips and a strong jaw. A dark, somewhat messy hairline… and Korra suddenly felt the ridiculous urge to run her fingers through it… which she resisted, of course.

She shut her eyes and tried to force herself to relax again, but she was just wound way too tight. All this was too much. She needed a release. She needed to shoot a barrage of firebending at someone and just burn away all this tension and stress.

"You're not concentrating," he said, startling her.

Korra opened her eyes again. His were still closed, but he seemed to have sensed her stiffness, the strain in her muscles.

"I can't do it," she huffed.

A smirk twisted his lips. "Ah. The world's famous Avatar is defeated by something as simple as mediation. If only I'd have known this weakness sooner."

Korra glared at him, wanting wipe that smug grin right off his stupid face. With just the smallest twitch of her finger, she pulled up a sphere of swirling snow from the ground, melting it in one fluid motion, and hurled it at his face.

He coughed, choking in surprise, and blinked the water out of his eyes to stare at her. Water streamed down his face, his dark hair plastered to his forehead. Korra guffawed.

"And the stunning display of your maturity continues," he said dryly.

"Oh, come on," she laughed. "It was just a little water."

"Just a little water?" he said, a dangerous note in his deep voice. "I'll show you a little water."

And before she could react, a tornado of snow crashed into her face, spinning her backward across the ice. She coughed and spluttered, the half-melted water clinging to her face, and shook her hair free of the snow. With a cry of mock outrage she bent a stream of water at him, hosing him right between the eyes. Then she squealed when he lunged for her, bending two roaring spheres of ice water around her and bursting them over her head. The shock of the cold stole her breath away, but she was laughing even without air. Gathering all the water in the snow around her, she shot back an icy blast, but he was already dodging. She squeaked in surprise when he hit her in the side, his momentum knocking them both backward across the snow. The water sphere she'd been gathering above her for a second strike broke, dousing them both. Coughing and blinking her eyes clear, Korra looked up… straight into his blue eyes. Her breath caught.

He was closer than she'd realized. She lay flat on her back on the snow, he crouched atop her, his hands supporting himself on either side of her face. They were both out of breath, their noses mere inches apart. Korra's heart starting to race, beating against her chest like a trapped butterfly-sparrow. She swallowed. She should roll out from under him, get up, move back into the house. She shouldn't just lie here like this. She shouldn't just… but she didn't want to move. She wanted to lie there staring into those blue depths forever. They were mesmerizing. Heart stopping.

She didn't realize that the space between their faces had thinned to just a sliver, no more than an inch apart. She could feel the warmth of his breath dancing over her lips, tantalizing and heady. She fought to keep her head clear. And then, ever so slowly, Amon closed the gap.

His lips touched hers gently at first, warm and smooth and frightening all at the same time. Korra closed her eyes. She tried to stay coherent, tried to keep her head from swirling into a stupor, trying not to give in to the sensations rocketing around her body. She felt his hand reach up to cup her cheek as he gently lowered himself atop her, his lips growing firmer, more insistent. And Korra gave in. Her hand slipped up to twist in the dark hair at the base of his neck, her other palm rising to smooth itself across his chest. A low rumble sounded in the back of his throat, and his teeth just lightly grazed her lower lip.

And then her mind took over again, and she panicked. The hand on his chest turned to all nails and claws, shoving him off with all her might. He gasped in surprise and lurched backwards as she shoved him, falling sideways to the snow. Korra took a ragged breath. Her mind was a stormy haze. Picking herself up off the ground, she whirled and stormed toward Haya's igloo.

"Korra!" He recovered in half a second, catching her by the wrist. "What did I do?"

A harsh laugh tore from her lips. "_Don't _start!" she snarled. "You know exactly what you did!"

"You kissed me back!"

"I—" she tried to jerk her arm from his grasp, to no avail. "I was just startled. That wasn't kissing back. That was just—just…"

He laughed, but it wasn't a pleasant sound. "What would you call it, Korra? You're going to deny there's been something… between us?"

"No! Yes!" Korra shoved him back. "There—there's nothing…" Spirits, why did he always reduce her to a stuttering, pathetic excuse for an Avatar? "You know what, you're a real _jerk!" _She jabbed a finger into his chest. "You've been playing around with me from the moment we started this stupid mission. I've had enough of your messed-up games!"

"I've played no games."

"Ha! Kissing me back in Naga's cave and then pretending like nothing ever happened? Then deliberately trying to push my buttons? Then acting like everything's all fine and dandy again… By Yue, you're sending out so many mixed signals I can't even tell what your real intentions are anymore!"

"My real intentions," he repeated, his voice a low growl.

"Yes! I mean, I could deal with that kiss if you'd just made yourself a little clearer instead of just—"

She was cut off abruptly when he suddenly grabbed her by the hips and slammed her against the igloo wall, crushing her lips with his own. This was nothing like the last two times he'd kissed her. This was fierce, and aggressive, a raw passion barely contained, held in check by the thinnest of gates and simmering with frightening intensity. One hand slid up her waist as he held her in place with his body, his powerful frame crushing her into the wall while he reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair. Korra's hands, pinned to the ice wall above her head, jerked in his grip as she struggled to stay above the rising tide of heat that threatened to overtake her. She felt his tongue invade her mouth, strong and hot, gliding across her teeth as his lips bruised hers. His teeth closed on her lower lip, and a flash of pain tingled through her, just sharp enough to send a rush of fire surging into her belly.

Finally, he released her mouth, but not her body, leaving her gasping. Blue eyes burned into hers.

"Does that make clear to you my intentions, Avatar?"

Korra just struggled to regain her breath, staring at him with wide eyes. Her heart hammered so loudly in her ears she wasn't aware of any other sound, save the ragged tint of his breathing mingling with hers.

"I…" she rasped. She couldn't choke out any more.

His eyes ticked between hers, gauging her expression. Then, more slowly this time, he lowered his mouth to take hers. This kiss was much gentler, and Korra found herself reciprocating, moving her lips in synchronization with his. His right hand, which had been gripping her wrists in one viselike fist above her head, moved to cup the back of her neck, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. Her hands, now free, moved to press palm-flat against his chest, soaking up the burning warmth of his body. For several heady moments, the only thing in Korra's world was the sound of both their hearts beating as one, the feel of his breath in her mouth, the gentle scrape of his teeth along her lip.

He drew back, just slightly, trailing his lips down the edge of her mouth to her jaw, then down across her neck. Korra shivered, a low moan whispering from her throat.

"Do you deny what we have now?" Amon murmured against the hollow of her throat, his lips tickling against the sensitive skin there. She swallowed, his throat bobbing against the bridge of his nose.

"I…" she struggled to form coherent words. "I don't know." She shut her eyes as he kissed along the delicate curve of her throat, a tremor rippling through her. His lips left a trail of liquid fire in their wake.

"Amon," she gasped. "We can't do this—"

He dragged his lips back up to her mouth, catching her mid-sentence. Korra's resolve weakened, and she melted against him. When he finally let her go again, they were both trembling. Her breath shuddered in her chest. Amon centered his forehead on hers, keeping his gaze fixed on her mouth.

"You're right," he whispered. "We can't do this."

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Hate me. It's kind of a sucky cliffhanger, but I need some feedback before I can proceed. :) I need you guys for this! Okay, so don't worry, the plot is slowly coming to a head; I'll need every one of you to PLEASE drop a review, because… ta da! I'm putting this next plot twist up to a vote! I know I said Bosami in the summary, but I might want to chagne that depending on what y'all decide. What would you like next? Cuz it's going to be imperative to the story:**

**1. Bosami**

**2. Masami**

**3. Irosami**

**Also, shoot me a review or an email as to what you guys would like to see with spirit bending, cuz honestly right now I only have a vague idea as to how it's going to work. Most of you guys have had brilliant ideas in the past, and I'd love to see more! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you guys! —Sunny**


	13. Author's Note

**Okay, first I'd like to start off by saying this is not a full-on chapter, only an author's note to keep you guys updated on the status of this fic. **

**Second, I'd like to apologize. I'm not discontinuing this fic, don't worry, but lately life has taken over in an outrageous way, what with getting ready for college and publishing my full original works and traveling and crazy business.**

**So, that said, I'm probably going to be taking a break from Fanfiction for a while, at least until the end of summer. I'm sorry again. I will be continuing this fic most likely in the future, so don't despair—most likely when Season 2 comes out to give me more inspiration. So count on sometime in the fall.**

**In the meantime, keep following me, and you'll get a notification/alert when I start up again. **

**Also, just a heads-up for the future postings:**

**Irosami won by a landslide. Thank you to everyone who voted! All those reviews with helpful responses made my day. Thanks so much, guys, couldn't do this without you. **

**Also, be prepared for a surprising plot-twist in the story when I return! **

…

**By the way, to any of you who are interested, I will be a published author by the end of the summer. My works will be out on Amazon Kindle. It's a trilogy I've been working on for six whole years! Look for me by my penname Tiffany North. The trilogy titles are as follows:**

**Book 1 - **_**Crowns of Fire … **_**by Tiffany North**

**Book 2 - **_**Blades of Silver ….. **_**by Tiffany North**

**Book 3 - **_**Hearts of Gold … **_**by Tiffany North**

**If any of you guys truly enjoy my writing, I'd very much like to ask y'all to check these out! They're literally like my babies—I've been working on the ideas for these stories for as long as I can remember. If the fact that I'm taking a break from this story for the summer really disappoints any of you, you could read these while waiting for the next chapter update. :) **

**Again, thank you all for your support and reviews. I'll be back soon. Love ya!**

—**Sunny**


	14. GUESS WHAT

**I am officially a published author!**

**NOW PLEASE HELP ME OUT. :)**

**My full published works are currently on Amazon Kindle. To all of you who have enjoyed my stores so far, I'd absolutely love it if you would read and review my life's masterpiece (something I've spent over six years on, and has been ten years in the coming). **

**The link to finding them will be posted on my twitter, tiffanyanorth. Just follow me and go to Amazon and look them up. :)**

**The finalized works are as follows:**

* * *

Book **1** of the _Crowns of Fire Trilogy_

_** ***** Crowns of Fire **_** by Tiffany North**

Book **2** of the _Crowns of Fire Trilogy _

_** ***** Dance of Dragons **_**by Tiffany North**

Book **3** of the _Crowns of Fire Trilogy _

_** ***** Stones of Shadow **_**by Tiffany North**

* * *

**This also means I can finally get back to fanfiction soon, as this has completely ruled my work life in publishing these books. :) **

**Many thanks to **_**hihazuki **_**for collaborative help on these novels' coverart, and overall help throughout the editing process! AND A GIANT THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS OF THIS FANFICTION, WHO HAVE HELPED INSPIRE ME WITH YOUR GLOWING ENCOURAGEMENT AND PRAISE TO CONTINUE TO WRITE AND STRIVE FOR BIGGER THINGS. :)**

**Thank you so much! **

**I'll absolutely adore you (though I already do) if you go and read my brand new books (my first ever published!) **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

—**Sunny**

**P.S. **

**As per request of _werewolf120, _I'll put in a tiny snippet of what these books are about.  
**

** Here is the book description from the first novel, on the back cover: **

**"**A prince with a dark past. A crippled orphan. A telepathic girl who was never meant to survive. A self-centered basketball star. Twin sisters struggling through college. And a little girl with faith strong enough to move mountains.

What happens when seven strangers from different worlds collide? Can they unite to save a realm oppressed by a tyrannical sorcerer?

Join a world where dragons roam free, centaurs battle for the forests, and mermaids thrive beneath deep blue lagoons. Legends are made, kingdoms war, and magic—dark and light—clashes while a reign of fear looms over the land.

Tiffany North weaves a compelling tale of hope and conflict, life and death, victory and loss. Follow seven heroes' unforgettable journey as they discover not only a strange new land, but their purpose in it.**"**

**They are all three on Amazon Kindle as of 21 hours ago (I'm so excited!) and I'd be head over heels thrilled if you bought and read them :) I couldn't make them free (some annoying Amazon policy says they have to make a profit from whatever I sell)-so I put them at the lowest possible price: 99 cents each. :) Soon I will have them available to be ordered in paperback as well.  
Thanks so much! Have a fantastic rest of your summer,  
-Sunny**


End file.
